Truth Or Dare In Feudal Japan
by SilverRose88
Summary: The gang decides to play truth or dare. We've got jealously, romance, and tons of humor. It's definitely a game to remember. InuKag, MirSan. COMPLETED!
1. Kisses

**Disclaimer: **Sigh. Writing this always makes me depressed. Nope, I do not own anyone from Inuyasha. That right belongs to the genius Rumiko Takahashi. Yep, only she can say she owns anyone of the characters.

**Author's Note: **Kay, this is my first Inuyasha fic, and I wanted to try a truth or dare one since that doesn't really require much thinking, and I hate thinking, it gives me headaches. Anyway, I decided to give this a shot, so don't expect too much. And, if it doesn't make much sense, note that I started this while I was at prison (aka school. shudders). So, that might explain things. Well, here you go, chapter one of who knows how long of a fic. Enjoy, I guess. Oh, please review. Constructive criticism accepted. Later, from Silvertail88. -

**Chapter 1**

**Kisses**

Two demons, three humans, and one half-demon were gathered around the Bone-Eaters Well in feudal Japan. The elder demon was talking flirtatiously with the younger female human, and the half-demon was watching them with beady eyes. The other humans were in conversation and the youngest of the group was sitting leisurely against the well watching everyone there.

The half-demon, not able to take it any longer, barged over to the demon and female, charging between them and knocking the demon over.

"Hey!" the demon said.

"Inuyasha!" the girl said. "That wasn't nice!"

"Feh." the half-demon growled. "Kagome, can we do something instead of just sitting here?"

The female girl gave him a thoughtful look. "Yeah, you're right, it is getting boring, just sitting here. What do you want to do? Oh! I know. Lets' play truth or dare!"

Everyone else looked at Kagome curiously.

Kagome sighed, remembering. _Of course people in feudal Japan wouldn't know how to play truth or dare. _"Okay. Truth or dare, it's an easy game." Kagome told the group, and then quickly explained the rules. "Everyone agreed? I'll start! Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

The half-demon still looked a bit confused, but then answered, "Feh. I ain't scared. Dare, Kagome."

"Alright. I dare you to kiss Kaede." Kagome said, and the rest of the group burst out with laughter.

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell, Kagome? No way am I doing that!"

"But you have to, it's part of the game."

"No. Way."

"Then, SIT!"

THUD!

"KA.GO.ME!!!" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. A moment later, he relented, realizing he had no choice. "Fine. I'll go."

"Miroku, go with him. Make sure he actually does it." Kagome said.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. Come Inuyasha." Miroku grabbed his collar and dragged the half-demon off to the village.

A few minutes later

SLAP!!!

Inuyasha and Miroku returned to the well; Inuyasha fuming, with a bright red hand mark on his cheek, and Miroku laughing uncontrollably.

"Argh. Kagome, I'll get you back for this." Inuyasha said. "So, it's my turn, right?"

"Yeah. Choose someone." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked around the group, and then settled on someone. "Truth or dare?"

"Hey! No re-backs! (I forgot what it's called… -)" Kagome said.

"You never said that. Truth or dare, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip. _Well, I'm not gonna be scared either. I bet he's thinking I'll pick truth. I'll show him. _ "Dare." Kagome said firmly.

Indeed, she was right. Inuyasha looked surprised, but then hid it quickly. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kiss our one and only lecherous monk." Inuyasha said, smirking. The half-demon was set on the fact that Kagome wouldn't go through with this dare.

"I-I um…" Kagome sputtered, glancing over at Miroku who looked as if all of his dreams had come true.

"You fiend!" the elder wolf-demon, Koga, roared. "How can you make Kagome kiss that disgusting monk?"

"It's a dare, you flea-bag. And she's got to do it." Inuyasha snarled. He turned to Kagome and when she stood up, he almost fell over in surprise.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"You will?" Inuyasha practically screamed. "I-I didn't think you'd go through with it!"

"Then that proves you don't know me at all, Inuyasha." Kagome said. _Alright, this bravado actually worked on him. Now, just a quick kiss and that's it, nothing to worry about._ Kagome walked over to Miroku, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. A second later, she began to pull away, but Miroku pulled her closed, hugging her body to his and began to kiss her back. Kagome struggled in his grasp, but the monk held on.

Koga and Inuyasha gasped loudly and ran over to pry Miroku off of Kagome.

"You letch!" Inuyasha and Koga roared angrily, finally removing the monk off of Kagome who hid behind Koga.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Koga asked, turning around to face her.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me, Koga." She said and the wolf-demon smiled.

"Hey, I helped too!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned to the half-demon and glared at him. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" she said.

THUD, yet again.

Kagome then walked over to Miroku and slapped him. "Hmph." She said, sitting down beside Koga.


	2. Poor Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I don't known Inuyasha. It'd be cool if I did though.

**Author's Note: **This chapter's called Poor Inuyasha because he has no luck in it. It's a big jealously thing going on, so it's fun. Well, here's you go. Have fun.

**Chapter 2**

**Poor Inuyasha**

"Kagome, it's your turn now." Sango, the other female human said.

"Oh, right. Um, Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sango said.

"Okay. Do you really like Miroku?"

Sango blushed, Miroku looked over at her.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango shot him a death glare, glanced nervously at Miroku and nodded. "Yes." she said.

Miroku's face lit up. "Today's my lucky day." he said. Then, he took Sango's hands and said, "If you like me Sango, then please bear my chi--"

SLAP. THUD.

"I don't like you that much!" Sango exclaimed, pulsing.

Miroku twitched on the ground. "Ah…love h-hurts." he said.

Sango turned to the group and said, "Koga, truth or dare?"

The wolf-demon said instantly, "Dare!"

Sango nodded and thought for a moment before saying, "All right, kiss Kagome." (I know, I know, Kisses was the last chapter, but I just have to let Koga kiss Kagome. It's fun to write about Inuyasha getting all jealous. And besides, I'm having trouble coming up with dares!)

Koga smiled brightly, turning to Kagome on his right. Kagome turned sharply towards Sango, "Sango!" she hissed.

Sango looked amused.

Inuyasha meanwhile had jumped to his feet, and seemed to be emitting a dark angry aura around him. "No damn way!" he growled angrily.

"Shut up you stupid pup," Koga said. "Sango dared me, and I'm not about to chicken out."

"What's there to chicken out from!" Inuyasha said. "You want to kiss her!"

"Of course, why not?" Koga said.

Inuyasha pulsed. "Don't you lay a lip on Kagome you flea-bag!" he said.

Koga ignored him and turned to Kagome who was sitting nervously in the exact same spot, acting particularly interested in the greenness of the grass. "Kagome?" Koga said.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? Don't touch Kagome!" Inuyasha said. But, no one was listening to him, and of course Inuyasha hates being ignored. He pulled out his Tetsasuiga and pointed it directly at Koga. "If you kiss her, I'll kill you!"

"Sit, boy." Kagome said, annoyed. Sure, she liked it when he got jealous, but sometimes it was just too much.

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "Kagome! Do you want to kiss that mongrel?"

"It's a dare. We're just playing a game, Inuyasha. You just seriously need to grow up!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat up. "Fine then! Kiss him! I don't give a damn!" he said, unconvincingly, for as Koga leaned towards Kagome, Inuyasha was watching them beadily from the corner of his eyes, hands rested on his sword.

The second Koga's lips touched Kagome's, Inuyasha jumped up and shoved the wolf-demon away, stepping in between them and sitting down. "There, that was a kiss. Now get lost you wolf."

"That was not a kiss!" Koga said.

"It was too!" Inuyasha countered. "Your lips touched! It was a kiss. Next turn, please!"

Koga raised a fist, but Kagome stood up and stopped him. "Kagome, step aside, I'm gonna slaughter that pathetic pup!"

"Who you calling pathetic, you damn coward!" Inuyasha said, getting to his feet again.

"Inuyasha, Koga, stop it!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha, will you quit interfering? That hardly was a kiss, so, Koga, here." Kagome then stood on tiptoe and kissed Koga on the lips, something that would actually be considered a kiss.

Koga's eyes widened in shock, so did everyone else's there. Miroku seemed interested, Sango very surprised, but Inuyasha was in a class of his own. His eyes bulged out, jaw had dropped open and his fists were clenched tightly around the handle of his Tetsasuiga.

"Get away from her!" he yelled charging between them once again. He would have used his sword on Koga, but was afraid he'd hit Kagome.

Koga looked at Kagome, "So you've finally agreed to be with me, Kagome?"

"Umm, no, not yet. But if some people don't change their attitudes…" she shot Inuyasha a furtive glance as she said it, "then, who knows, maybe I will."

Koga smiled brightly. "Good!" he said.

Kagome smiled slightly and sat down. "Okay, next." she said.

Inuyasha stared at her. "What the hell do you mean next?" he yelled.

"What are you screaming for, Inuyasha? Sit down and play the game." Kagome said.

"How can I play when you just kissed Koga?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I kissed him for the sake of the game. Now, shut up and let's play," Kagome said.

Inuyasha huffed moodily and sat down next to her, thinking for a second, _Damn it! That wolf bastard's kissed her and _I_ haven't! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _ Then, he glared at Koga, nonverbally telling him to stay far, far, far, away from Kagome if he knew what was good for him. Koga glared evenly back at him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Koga, choose someone."

"Right, dear Kagome." he said. "Shippo, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare!" the little fox-demon said.

"Kay then, I dare you to sing a song to Inuyasha." Koga said.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said.

Shippo looked at Koga for awhile and then said, "Okay. I don't know any songs, so I'll make one up." (I don't feel like making up a song..) Once he finished, he said, "That okay?"

"Yeah, good job Shippo. It's your turn to chose someone." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha! Truth or dare?" Shippo said.

"Dare." the hanyou said immediately.

"I dare you to be very very nice to Koga for the rest of the game!" Shippo said happily.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"You have to be nice to Koga! No name calling or rampant rages of jealously." Shippo said.

"You little punk! No way in hell am I-I'm gonna--" Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome ordered. (God, I just love doing this to him. I love Inuyasha, but it's so fun to sit him. I wish I had that power over my sisters! Ahh, that would be so perfect.)

The hanyou fell to the ground again. "Will you stop it with all these sits!" he yelled. Kagome gave him and look and he dropped the matter. "Fine. I'll be-be nice to the flea-I-I mean, Koga," Inuyasha said, saying Koga's name with exaggerated difficulty.

Koga stared at the half-demon. "Does that feel very odd. Being called by my name by the pathetic pup."

"Who are you calling pathetic!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha.." Shippo said.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"You're yelling at him. That's not being nice." Miroku said.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, and seemed to shake angrily. "Fine. I'm stopping." he said, thinking, _This is the world's most retarded game ever! What the hell is the point of it? I'm seriously getting Kagome for ever thinking of this damn game!_

"Well, it's your turn, Inuyasha." Sango said.

"I pick the only one who hasn't had a turn." he said. "Miroku, truth or dare?"


	3. Matters Of The Heart

**Disclaimer:** You know how it goes…

**Author's Note:** I'M BACK!! I didn't think this story would actually get to three chapters, but hey, here we are at Chapter three, what is it called, oh Matters of the Heart. The title pretty much says it all. I really wish I could be in feudal Japan with the gang playing truth or dare. Man, that'd be pretty fun. But, I guess I'd just be drooling over Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku instead of actually playing the game, hehe…yeah, I'm weird. But they are pretty hot, aren't they? No? Okay, then I guess I'm in my own boat here. sobs

Well, I'll shut up now, go read!

**Chapter Three**

**Matters of the Heart**

"Hmmm, what to pick? What to pick?" Miroku said thinking hard.

"Just chose already!" Inuyasha said, getting annoyed.

"Fine then." Miroku said. "Dare."

"Oh, I've got the perfect dare for you." Inuyasha said, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Miroku, for the rest of the game, I dare you to renounce your lecherous ways."

Miroku gasped. "What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?"

But before the hanyou could answer, Sango had slapped Miroku saying, "He means you can't be doing that!" Sango was blushing angrily. Apparently, Miroku had been groping her once again.

"No more lechery?" Miroku said, sounding as if it were a sin to renounce his ways. "Well, if it is for the game. Fine, Inuyasha, I accept your dare. No more--" here he gave a big sob, "lechery."

Kagome stared around the group thinking, _Whoa. Inuyasha has to be nice to Koga, Miroku has to give up his lechery, it was definitely more fun to play truth or dare in feudal Japan than back home._

"Kagome, I pick you, truth or dare?" Miroku asked, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right. Um, truth." She said.

"Truth huh? Okay, what do you _really_ feel when Inuyasha is with Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

Kagome stared angrily at him, but Miroku wasn't fazed. _Crap,_she thought. "Ummm, well…I-I…"

Inuyasha was looking directly at her, with an odd look on his face. "Come on Kagome, what do you feel?"

Kagome shot him a death glare. "If I must," she said, giving up. "I-I hate it. I-I feel jea-jealous." she said quickly and quietly, blushing, and looking at anything and anyone other than Inuyasha, who was still staring at her.

_She's jealous? Of Kikyo? Why? _"You are? Why?" he asked, before realizing it.

Kagome looked at him, finally meeting his gaze, but then quickly looked away. "Only one q-question, I-Inuyasha. Um, I pick Sango." she said.

"Hey, Kagome, answer me." Inuyasha said.

"No, I won't. You just learned something that I never wanted you to know. You are not getting anything more out of me, my lips are sealed." Kagome said. _Never pick truth with these people. Especially since the guy you like is here! If I were back in my era, then it wouldn't matter. But Inuyasha's sitting right next to me. Stupid, stupid, stupid!! _

"Truth, Kagome." Sango said.

"Again? Okay, then. Did you really like that Lord who proposed to you?" Kagome said.

"Lord? What-oh, him. Um, well, I guess, yeah, he was very handsome, and nice and…" Sango cut herself off when she saw Miroku's face.

"Aren't I handsome and nice?" he asked.

Sango blushed. "Well, I-I yeah, you-you are…" she said quietly.

Miroku smiled, and took her hands and said, "Sango.."

"No more LECHERY!!!" she exclaimed hitting him with his hiraikotsu.

Miroku twitched. "Oh, r-right. I-I f-forgot." he said.

"Koga, I pick you. Truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Dare." the wolf-demon said.

"Okay, I dare you to pledge your undying love for Kagome." Sango said.

"Really? That's easy." Koga said.

Inuyasha got up to his feet once again. "What the hell's wrong with you Sango? Do you HAVE to pair that-that flea--I mean Koga, up with Kagome?"

"Of course. It's sooo amusing seeing you get all wound up." Sango said with a smile, while the monk and Shippo nodded fervently.

"Damn all of you! Why are you against me!" Inuyasha said.

"Against you for what, Inuyasha? You don't like Kagome, remember? You've got Kikyo. It shouldn't matter to you if we're pairing Kagome with Koga. He is afterall in love with her." Sango said.

Inuyasha gaped at her angrily and said, "Feh." and sat down again.

Koga meanwhile was telling Kagome how he felt about her, "…you are so strong and beautiful and smart and patient, especially the way you put up with the pup over here--" Inuyasha glared at him at that, "--and Kagome, you are just every wonderful thing on this earth and I love you very much. And don't worry, my Kagome--"

"Who are you calling _MY _Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"--I will save you from him, just wait a while longer, until I defeat Naraku--"

"What do you mean YOU'RE gonna defeat him? I'M gonna defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Umm, Koga, you can stop now…" Kagome said, not believing her ears as to how long he was going on about her. Though, it was sort of flattering. "But, thank you for your kind words."

"Oh? Of course, my love." Koga said.

"Stop saying that!" Inuyasha yelled, then he rounded on Kagome. "And what the hell do you mean, 'thank you for your kind words'? There you go again, flattering him and flirting with him! I'm getting sick of it! Are you in love with him Kagome?"

Kagome stood up and peered into Inuyasha's gold eyes. With her hands on her hips, she said, "Maybe I am? What's it to you?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Y-You-You really do? Y-You actually l-love K-Koga?" Inuyasha stammered, and then, instead of getting angry, he fell onto the ground, with a dazed confused look on his face. And, his ears lowered down and he looked sad. Inuyasha looked sad.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, pulling at his hair. "Hello?"

"Kagome, you do love me!" Koga exclaimed excitedly, and then he kissed her.

This caused Inuyasha to snap back to reality and say, "Back away from her right now!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were watching the love-triangle with great interest. Nothing could beat this.


	4. Matters Of The Heart Part II: True Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't known anyone from Inuyasha. I'm just a crazy fan who's only way to "own" them is to make up stupid fanfics! Yay!

**Author's Note:** ALRIGHTY!!! When I'd first put up this story, I had already finished it, with it ending at this chapter. But, I decided that I wanted to continue. Actually, it's all of you lovely readers and reviewers that made me change my mind. So, there will be stuff after this. You can find out why I had wanted to end it here in the end author's note. But don't read it now, it'll give stuff away!!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED Well, I love the ending of this chapter, well, at least I thought it was funny. But, then again I wrote it and I'm not the audience. It all comes down to you guys!!! So, read and review!

**Chapter Four**

**Matters of the Heart **

**Part II: True Love**

"Koga, it's your turn to chose someone." Sango said.

Koga, who had been trying calling Inuyasha lots of names, trying to provoke him for the fact that Inuyasha couldn't retaliate, looked up and said, "Oh, yes. Um, Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess this time." the demon-exterminator said.

"All right then. I dare you to dance for Miroku." Koga said.

"WHAT?" Sango exclaimed. "Koga! Ho-How dare you!"

"Just do it quick. It doesn't have to be long." Kagome said, slightly amused and disgusted at the same time.

Sango gaped at her and Koga then looked over at Miroku, who was trying to act like he didn't care (part of his dare, he can't be interested!), but failing miserably. "U-Um, o-oh all right." Sango relented. Then, she quickly--and I mean quickly--danced for Miroku. Even though it was like thirty seconds, Miroku watched with eyes bulging and mouth open.

"S-Sango, I-I…wow…" Miroku breathed when she finished, blushing profusely and sitting down.

This only made Sango blush deeper. Quickly she turned the attention back to the game. "Ah, Kagome, truth or dare."

"Truth." Kagome said. _Oops, not truth!_ "Wait, dare!"

"You can't change it Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Hey, Sango ask her why she's jealous of Ki--"

"SIT!" Kagome said.

"Argh!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Stop it!"

"Fine, Sango, truth." Kagome said.

"How do you feel Hojo, Kagome?" Sango said.

"Sango!" Kagome said. _Why was she butting into my life? Never ever tell Sango anything again!_

"Hojo? Who's that?" Koga asked.

"Hojo. He's that bastard from your world isn't he?" Inuyasha demanded. "The guy you're always so happy about."

"He's not a bastard, Inuyasha." Kagome said through clenched teeth. "Don't talk about him like that."

"Kagome, who's Hojo?" Koga asked again.

"He's a boy from Kagome's school. He's in love with her!" Shippo piped up. "And, he's Kagome's boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Koga roared, as did Inuyasha.

"You never said he was your boyfriend!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You never said you had a boyfriend!" Koga bellowed.

"That's because I don't have one! Hojo's just a friend from school." Kagome said. "That's all. A friend."

"Kagome, you still haven't answered the question." Miroku pointed out.

"Oh, I haven't? I thought I did." Kagome said, trying to feign it. If she answered this question truthfully, then, flames would start. Lots of them. In every single color known to man.

"Yeah, you haven't!" Inuyasha said. "What do you feel about this-this Hojo guy?"

"Not like its any of your business, Inuyasha, since you've got Kikyo.." Kagome snarled. Inuyasha looked angry, but upset at that. "..I do like Hojo. He's a very nice guy, unlike one of us here."

Inuyasha stared oddly at her, and then looked away, crossing his arms and giving his usual, "Feh, I don't care."

"You like him, Kagome?" Koga said, sounding hurt.

"Not like that. He-He's just a friend, Koga." Kagome said.

Koga nodded, still feeling unsure, but then said, "Pick someone, Kagome."

"Oh, right. Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Who is your one true love?" Kagome said.

"Sango!" Miroku said instantly.

Sango turned to him and blushed as red as Inuyasha's kimono (is it a kimono? I'm not sure…). "You-really?" she asked.

"You didn't know?" Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo all exclaimed, incredulously. "Of course he's in love with you!" Kagome said.

Sango looked away and said, "Pick som-someone, M-Miroku."

Miroku watched her for a moment before saying, "Inuyasha, truth or dare."

"Um, truth, I guess." the hanyou said.

"All right, I've got a good one. Who is _your _true love?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared daggers at Miroku. Everyone else gazed at the dog-demon with interest. Kagome was watching him with an odd look in her eyes. Inuyasha stared around at everyone, and tried to avoid Kagome's eyes. But, once he looked at her, he couldn't look away.

"Answer the question, pup." Koga said. "And you had better not say Kagome! Cause she's mine!"

No one seemed to be listening to the wolf-demon. As far as the rest were concerned, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had been waiting ages to hear the answer to this. Kagome, as well, but she knew she'd burst if she heard the name Kikyo come out of his mouth. Not to mention, he'd receive over a thousand sits, until there was a crater in the ground.

Inuyasha, staring directly at Kagome, thought, _Damn that stupid monk to the depths of hell! How can I say the answer to that now? Of all time and places. With everyone watching me like I'm some kind of entertainment. Man, I wish Kagome would look away…it might make this easier for me. _ "Ummm, my tr-true love is…is…K-Kagome." he finally said.

Kagome stared at him. "W-What? Re-Really?" she said, sounding just like Sango had.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, turning away from her, blushing red.

Kagome scooted next to him, her heart beating fast, and took his hand. "You're mine," she said quietly so only he could hear.

Inuyasha looked at her quickly and she nodded.

"Hey you bastard! Move away from her right now!" Koga yelled, stepping between the finally formed couple. "What did I tell you about not saying Kagome? Kagome's mine, you stupid pup!"

"Will you shut the hell up you mongrel!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you're supposed to be nice to him, remember?" Kagome said.

"What? Oh, r-right. F-Fine." he said, not able to refuse her.

Kagome smiled at him.

"Argh! Are you listening to me you dog?" Koga said. "Come here and fight! Kagome's mine you hear!"

"Will you please just be quiet?" Inuyasha said. "Okay, this damn game's over! I'm gonna kill this wolf right now!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

"Kill me? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Koga said.

"The game's over?" Miroku said. "Good, then I can do this…"

"HANDS OFF!" Sango yelled slapping him upside the head, then hitting him with his staff.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt Koga!" Kagome said. "SIT!"

THUD.

"Kagome, what the hell's that for?" Inuyasha said. He got up and faced Koga. "Prepare to die you flea-bag!"

"Come and get me!" Koga said, whishing backwards as Inuyasha swung his Tetsasuiga at him.

"SIT BOY!! SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop touching me!" Sango exclaimed at the same time.

"But, Sango! You like me and I love you! Please, bear my--"

"Don't touch me you letch!!!" Sango yelled.

Shippo shook his head. "Well, everything's back to normal."

**THE END….**

**Or is it???**

**Author's note: **Now, obviously I had to make Inuyasha's true love be Kagome. I mean how in all the hells could it be Kikyo? I hate her and if that happens in the series, I'll burn the book or something. It just has to be Kagome and Inuyasha, nothing else at all, that's it, set in stone.

Well, that's the story. I know it was short, I was planning to go longer, but thought that ending it with Inuyasha and Kagome admitting their feelings would be a good cut. But, like I said before, this isn't the end, I repeat, THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!! There will be another chapter which will start ROUND 2 of truth or dare. So, please keep on reading and thanks to all of you who've kept up this long!!!


	5. Round 2

**Disclaimer:** I HATE THESE THINGS!!! BURN! BURN! BURN! DIE! DIE! DIE!…oops, did I say that out loud? laughs nervously while getting shifty looks from everyone in the room

**Author's Note:** Lookie Lookie everyone, SilverRose88 is back and in business!!!!! Since you all liked the story, I'll write more. I mean, I can't disappoint you guys, can I? That's just meeean. So, this is called ROUND 2 of Truth or Dare in Feudal Japan!!!! We'll be seeing some more dares, some truths, a lot of jealousy (because it's soo funny!), some singing, and a visit from an unwanted guest later on!!! Here you go, read and review please!!!

**Chapter Five**

**ROUND 2**

Note: Koga has left, come on, he is the leader of his pack. But don't worry, he'll be back. I have to have Koga in here! And, it's been one day since the last chapter.

"Inuyasha! Let's keep playing!" Kagome said.

"No way. That game was stupid. And besides, have you forgotten that we've got to get a move on the shards? Do you want Naraku to get them all first?" Inuyasha said.

"Of course not. But, we don't have any leads on where the shards are. Let's just play. Take some time off." Kagome said.

"Why don't we just search and play at the same time?" Miroku suggested.

"Yeah!" Shippo said, and Sango nodded her assent.

And so, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango went on and on pleading annoyingly to Inuyasha, who was slowly pulsing and fuming. Like, you could literally see the flames in his eyes and smoke coming out of his ears.

"Fine! Damn it! Just stop talking!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YAAAAY!!!" the four exclaimed, throwing up their hands in triumph.

"I don't know why I put up with them…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath, taking the lead down a path past a forest.

"All right! Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Kagome said, bouncing up next to him.

"Why have you got to pick me first?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave him a look and he changed his mind and said quickly, sounding softer, "Okay. Fine. Dare." he said.

While Kagome thought of a dare, Miroku muttered to Sango, "What was that? He acted nicer."

"Must be the question you asked about his true love. Guess they finally got together. Isn't that just so cu---"

Inuyasha glared at them, having used his keen doggy ears to eavesdrop.

Sango and Miroku gave innocent looks.

"Oh, got it!" Kagome said, bringing everyone's attention back to the game. "I dare you to, for the next five turns, talk in a singing voice."

"What?" Inuyasha said. "Sing? Me? No way!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, giving him a sad look.

"No."

"SIT."

THUD!

"Fine woman, I'll do it. Just stop it with the damn sits!" Inuyasha said, standing up. "I-I'll sing."

Kagome smiled. "Your turn." she said happily.

"Okay, hey Miro--"

"You're not singing!"

"Mi-Ro-Ku!! Truuuth or daarre?" the hanyou sang. (Just pretend my way of words sounds like he's singing. HA! Inuyasha singing! It's crazy!!!)

Miroku had to stop his outburst of laughter to answer, still chuckling. "T-Truth, In-Inuyasha. HA! HA! HA!!!"

"Shut up!" he said. "Umm. Whhaatt iiis yoour biiiggest wiiissh?" (okay, okay, I know that Inuyasha probably wouldn't ask a question like that, but just read on…it works out.)

"Sango to be my wife!" he said, taking her hands.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, blushing read, and slapping him. "Pick someone."

"Sango, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to not yell at, slap or hit me when I touch you." Miroku said, grinning.

"Ah! Ah! Bu-But I can't not do that! It's my way of protection!!"

"It's a dare." Miroku said. Then, to test his plan, he took her hands and began stroking them.

Sango started muttering angrily, trying to move away. When that didn't work, she said, "Kagome, would you…?"

"No problem." Kagome said, knowing what she wanted. She walked up to Miroku and slapped him.

"Ow!" the monk said. "Hey, Kagome!"

"You never said I couldn't hit you for Sango." Kagome said.

"This isn't fair." Miroku said, holding his cheek, which was burning red. "What a waste of a good dare."

"Kagome, truth or dare." Sango asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed Hojo?"

_Not again with the prying!!! _Kagome thought.

Just before she was about to answer, Inuyasha stepped up in front of her and peered into her eyes. "Kagome?" he said.

"No." she said firmly. "I have not."

Sango looked somewhat disappointed. Inuyasha relieved, and Kagome was plotting ways to get back at Sango.

"Shippo, truth or dare?" Kagome said.

"Dare." The little fox demon said.

"Kay. I dare you to act like a cat for the rest of the game." Kagome said. (I know, it's stupid, but it's hard to think of dares for Shippo since he's so little. This way, he really won't be able to play anymore… o.o)

"A cat? Like I have to meow and stuff?" Shippo asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Kagome answered. "Okay?"

"Okay. Umm, Miroku _meow_, truth _meow_, or _purrr_,dare?" Shippo asked.

"Ah, dare." the monk said.

"Dare? _Meow._ Okay, I dare you to, _meow, meow, meow,_ repeat everything _purr_, that Kagome says for the next three turns." Shippo said.

"Shippo! That's gonna be soo annoying!" Kagome said.

"I'm with Kagome on this." Inuyasha said. "We don't need Miroku to repeat everything! Can't you think of anything better you little punk?"

Shippo stuck out a tongue at him, causing Inuyasha to bonk him on the head. "Kagome, he's hurting me!" Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt him! Sit!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt. "Kagome! See, this is why I hate this damn game! You always sit me too much! Will you stop it?"

"But it's so fun!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared angrily at her for awhile before saying, "Feh," and giving up.

"So, _purrr_, are you doing it?" Shippo asked.

"Like I have a choice." Miroku said with a sigh. "I'll repeat what Kagome says."

"This is gonna be horrible." Kagome said.

"This is gonna be horrible." Miroku said, trying to make his voice sound like hers and pulling it off pretty well.

"He didn't say to sound like me!" Kagome said.

"He didn't say to sound like me!" Miroku said.

"Miroku, pick someone!" Sango said.

"Oh, yes dear Sango. Um, Inuyasha, truth or dare?" the monk asked.

"Dare."

"Hmmm, what should you do??" Miroku said, putting on a thoughtful face and thinking hard. "Hmm…oh, I want you to kiss Kagome every time you hear someone say the word idiot."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said threateningly, placing a hand on his sword handle slowly.

The monk wasn't fazed. He merely smiled slyly and nodded. "Yep, whenever someone says the word idiot, you have to kiss Kagome."

"For how damn long?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Ummm, for as long as I want." Miroku said.

Inuyasha was seriously ready to slice the monk in half with his Tetsasuiga, but decided that maybe kissing Kagome wouldn't be that bad…Inuyasha turned to look at her, Kagome was blushing nervously, glancing at him every once in awhile, but then turning her gaze away. "Oh, all right. Fine, damn you, I'll do it." Inuyasha said.

Every single person there was quite surprised. Miroku was amused, thinking this would make fabulous entertainment; Sango thought this might bring the two closer, but could end up in Kagome sitting Inuyasha a dozen times each time he kissed her; Shippo shook his head and wondered how he had such strange friends; and Kagome was bewildered, she couldn't believe Inuyasha had actually agreed to such a dare.

"Let's see if he'll actually do it," Miroku said to Sango and Shippo. "Are you sure about that? Don't want to make an _idiot_ of yourself, do you?"

_Curse that monk. _Inuyasha thought. _He's already trying out his dare. _Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who'd too realized Miroku had said idiot. She looked nervously over and Inuyasha, who was leaning closer to her and just a few millimeters away…

BAM!!!!

"GET AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!!!!!" Koga yelled.

"Argh! You-You damn wolf!!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"What in all the hells do you think you're doing?" Koga said. "I entrust you with my Kagome for just a little while and you dare think you could kiss her?"

"Um, K-Koga, it's alright, I'm fine." Kagome said quietly.

Koga turned around to face Kagome. "Are you all right, for sure?"

"Yeah, um, its okay." Kagome said. She decided it'd probably be better to not tell Koga about Inuyasha's dare. He'd end up murdering Miroku and Inuyasha both.

"Koga! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left! So go away now! No one wants you here!" Inuyasha said.

"Will you shut up!" Koga said.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

THUD!!

"STOP THAT!" he yelled getting back up.

"Um, Koga, we're continuing our game. Want to join us?" Kagome asked.

"No way in hell, Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Why are you inviting him?"

"I would love to join you, Kagome." Koga said. "I've got to protect you from the pup over here."

Inuyasha glared threateningly at Koga, but the wolf-demon just gave a smirk and ignored him.

"Whose turn is it, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Inuyasha, pick someone." Kagome said.

"Feh. Fine, I pick Koga." Inuyasha said. "Flea-bag, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Koga said.

"Hm, I dare you to leave us alone and never come back!" Inuyasha said. _Yes! This will actually work. There's no way this won't wo--_"ARGH!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he fell into the ground with a loud thud.

"SIT!" Kagome called again.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Have you got to keep doing that?"

"Yes. You're being mean. Koga can stay if he wants to."

"I know that! But I dared him to leave! So he's gotta leave! Get lost ya flea-bag!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not leaving!" Koga said. "I must stay with my Kagome."

"She ain't your Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, come up with another dare for Koga!" Kagome said.

"What for? That as a perfectly fine dare!" the hanyou said.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said in a voice that usually had the word sit following it.

"F-F-Fine!" Inuyasha said quickly, not wanting another mouthful of dirt. "I-I'll come up with another one."

"Hey! I forgot! You're not singing!" Kagome said.

"No, you said only five turns! It's been five turns! Ha ha!" Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him and he stopped. "Um, flea-bag, I dare you to…"

**Author's Note:** Dun Dun Dun!!!! I decided to end it like this only because I have NO IDEA what I want Koga's dare to be. So, while I figure it out, I left you all a happy little cliffhanger. Well, that's Chapter five, or chapter one of Round 2, which ever way you look at it. I made the chapter longer too! I'm sooo happy about myself!!! - So, I guess I'll sees ya all later! Please review too! Byes, from SilverRose88.


	6. A Song For A Pup

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters!! Poo.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back! I'm seriously liking this story, but I had no idea it would be this long! First off, I have to thank Kei-Ookami.Kara.mori for the song idea! Thank you thank you thank you! This chapter wouldn't even be here was it not for you!! Please everyone, a round of applause. clapping all around the room

And, PD and KGIM, Thanks to you too for being in the same boat as me for loving the guys! I feel so much better knowing I'm not alone!

And, of course, thanks to all of you who've read my story, I'd write out all of your names, but I'm really lazy right now. But, you all know who you are! Thanks for reading and reviewing, without you guys I'd stop writing this fic! Thanks again.

Happy reading, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Six **

**A Song For A Pup**

"I dare you to squeal like a pig whenever someone says Kagome." Inuyasha said. (Okay, it's a retarded dare, but when you've come to six chapters, it's harder to think of good ones!)

"What?" Koga roared. "That is absolutely stupid. Besides, I cannot squeal like a pig in front of Kagome!"

"Why? Are you scared?" Inuyasha said, emphasizing the last word.

Koga narrowed his eyes. "Of course I am not scared, you stupid pup! Fine, I'll do it."

"Good."

"Sango, truth or dare?" Koga said.

"Truth." she said.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Koga said.

Sango blushed. "Um…yes." she said quietly.

"You have?" Miroku said, sounding hurt.

"Bu-But I was only five!" she said defensively. "I didn't want to be kissed."

Miroku looked very hurt indeed. Then, he perked up, remembering his dare. "Sango," he said just before he kissed her softly on the mouth.

Sango was about to slap him, but remember her dare. Kagome came to her rescue. "Back away!" she said, shoving Miroku out of the way.

"Argh." Miroku said. "Forgot about Kagome." But then he smiled. "That was the best moment of my life!" he said happily.

"Sango? Hey, Sango?" Kagome said, waving a hand before the demon slayer's eyes.

Sango blinked, blushing, her fingers touching her lips. "Um? What? Sorry, I didn't hear."

Kagome smirked. She knew Sango had liked that kiss as much as Miroku. "Your turn to pick." she said.

"Right. Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango said.

"Dare." Kagome said.

"I dare you to sing a song for Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Sing? Sing what?" Kagome said.

"Um, just anything." Sango said, deciding to go easy on her. She had been tempted to make it a love song.

"B-But I-I can't sing. Really. You-You don't want to hear me sing." Kagome said, flustered beyond words.

"You've got to. You did pick dare, Kagome." Miroku said. Koga squealed.

"F-Fine." She said after a moment. _Oh, God, help me._ "Umm,

Inuyasha, you're strong, um, as a bull.

You're heart is never full.

You've got eyes that are gold,

Though you don't look it, you're pretty old.

You-You act all tough,

But you're really not so rough.

You've a good fighter, and-and you don't quit,

You've never missed a single hit.

Even though you're only a half-demon,

People run away screaming.

Despite all that, I still like you,

And I know that even after this song,

You'll like me too!"

There was a moment's silence.

Then, Miroku burst out laughing and clapping. Sango covered her mouth, stifling her giggles, Shippo bounced around excitedly, and Koga soon joined Miroku in laughter. Kagome blushed profusely, feeling humiliated, but happy about the song she'd created.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was too blushing, out of anger and embarrassment both. "What kind of a hell song is that?" he bellowed.

"I-I dunno! I was making it up as I went along! I'm sorry!" Kagome said.

"Feh. Just chose someone already." the hanyou said.

"Okay, um, Shippo, truth or dare?" Kagome said.

"Dare," Shippo said.

"I dare you to kick Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Whaat? He'll _purrr_ kill me!! _Meow, meow._" Shippo said, frightened.

"Oh, no he won't." Kagome said threateningly, glaring at the half-demon.

"F-Fine." Shippo said. He crawled over to Inuyasha, (remember, he's still acting like a cat, and I know cat's can't kick, but just pretend he's Super Cat!) and kicked him. Since Inuyasha didn't want to be sitted, he didn't move or say a word. Shippo grinned, looking really cat-like. "Hey! This is fun! _Meow!_" he said and began kicking Inuyasha over and over.

The dog-demon was slowly pulsing. "Damn it! You little brat! Stop kicking me!" he yelled, hitting Shippo on the head, making him cry.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said.

"Kagome! (Koga squealed) He kicked me more than once! That wasn't part of the dare!"

"So? It doesn't mean you can hurt him!" Kagome said. "Shippo, chose someone."

"Okay! Koga, _meow,_ truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Koga said.

"Um, I dare you to stop saying _My_ Kagome." Shippo said.

Koga squealed at the name, then said, "I cannot stop saying that! She _is_ my Kagome!"

"No, she ain't, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes she is you idiot pup! Kagome's mine."

It went quiet. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome; they'd both heard the word. Inuyasha moved towards her, Kagome gulped, knowing this couldn't be good, not when Koga was there. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched interestedly. Koga was utterly confused.

"Should I?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Y-You can't back away from your dare." Kagome said.

The space closed between them as their lips touched in a soft kiss.

Koga roared; Sango and Miroku clapped; Shippo bounced up and down again.

"What the hell?" Koga roared. "Get away from her!"

"Shut up you bastard, it was a dare!" Inuyasha said.

"D-Dare? No one dared you to kiss her!" Koga said. "I told you not to kiss -- (the word 'my' is supposed to be here..) Kagome!"

"Koga, it was a dare." Kagome said, then explained the dare.

Koga hit Miroku. "You idiot!"

Inuyasha quickly kissed Kagome. She blushed profusely.

Koga lost it again. "Stop kissing her!"

"You're the moron who said 'idiot'!" Inuyasha yelled. _Oops. I said it!_ He kissed Kagome again, who was getting flustered by the second. He'd kissed her three times in less than five minutes.

"Kagome, come here!" Koga said, pulling her behind him.

"She's not yours!" Inuyasha howled, pulling her back.

"Is too!" Koga said childishly.

"Is not!" Inuyasha retorted immaturely.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled. "Just stop it, both of you!" She'd seriously lost her patience. Sure, it was absolutely wonderful having two guys fight over you, but they were acting like six year olds. Couldn't they just grow up? How annoying.

"But, dear Kagome, I've got to show this pup here that you're my woman!" Koga said.

"I told you, she's not your woman!" Inuyasha said.

"STOP IT!" Kagome yelled again, and the two demons stepped away, frightened. "Start that again and I'll--" she said threateningly, and the demons shuddered, moving away again. Feeling that they'd gotten the picture, Kagome put on a smile and said, "Alright! Koga it's your turn to pick!"

"Hmm. Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." She said, not wanting another horrid dare again.

"What are your feelings for me?" Koga asked.


	7. Dress Up

**Disclaimer: ** maybe this is why I hate writing fanfictions…they make me feel so little. I don't even known my own characters! sobs

**Author's Note: **Chapter seven is here! And I think this is one of my personal favorites. I think Miroku likes it too! Confused? Read and find out!

**Chapter Seven**

**Dress Up**

****"M-My fe-feelings for you?" Kagome stammered. "Well, I-I like you, Koga…"

"Do you love me?" Koga asked.

"That's not an authorized question!" Inuyasha yelled. "You can only ask one question!"

"Shut up, I just want to know. If you don't want to hear, then cover your ears you mongrel. Kagome?" Koga said.

"Um, I-I don't really k-know, Koga." Kagome said, not looking at him, but at her shoes. She did know, she loved Inuyasha, but she couldn't say that. It just wasn't proper, not while everyone was there. And she didn't want to hurt Koga's feelings. She looked up to see Koga watching her.

Koga continued to study Kagome, then said, "It's okay. Next!"

"You damn wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why the hell did you have to ask her that?"

"Shut up!" Koga said again. "Next!"

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to kiss Sango." Kagome said. _Hmph. Sango butts into my personal life, I'll butt into hers. _She thought.

"Gladly!" Miroku said happily. "Remember, Sango, no hitting!"

Sango blushed beat red, and glared at Kagome, who smirked. "F-Fine," she said.

Miroku grinned and then kissed Sango. After only ten seconds he pulled away, still smiling. The rest of the group stared at him.

"Th-That was quick." Kagome said. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Koga all nodded. Sango was still to shocked to move or speak.

"Yes, well, I've decided to reform my ways." Miroku said, placing a hand on his heart, and shutting his eyes. Opening them, he noticed the rest staring peculiarly at him, with heads tilted. "What? You don't believe I can do it?" The group gave skeptical looks. "Oh, okay, fine, maybe I won't, but I am trying to be-be better, only so that Sango will marry me!" he said, taking her hands in his. "Sango, please, bear my child, and marry me?"

"Doesn't he mean to say it the other way around?" Kagome muttered to Inuyasha.

"You can never know with Miroku." the hanyou said.

Sango meanwhile, had regained her composure and had lifted a hand up to strike the monk, when she remembered her dare. She clenched her hand into a fist, and turned away, looking at Kagome, who nodded and slapped Miroku for her. "Be more sensitive. Why would anyone want to bear your child first?" Kagome said.

Miroku put a hand on his cheek, and said, "It-It hurts. The pain I go through for the sake of love…"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, my turn, right?" Miroku said. "Alright, Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare, fool, you know that." Inuyasha huffed.

"Okay then! I dare you to kiss Koga." Miroku said.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Koga yelled at the same time.

"NO WAY IN HELL will I kiss that flea-bag!" Inuyasha said.

"For once I agree with the mongrel!" Koga said. "I WILL NOT kiss that pathetic pup!"

"Who're you calling pathetic?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you have to do it, it's a dare. I didn't know you were scared of a kiss." Miroku said.

"Miroku, if you want to live…" Inuyasha said threateningly, putting at hand on his sword.

"My live may be lived just to see this." Miroku said. "Come on, I didn't think either of you would back away from a dare. Maybe I was wrong about you both. Apparently you're both just chickens…"

The words struck. We all know that neither Inuyasha nor Koga like being insulted.

"Miroku!" they yelled.

"Fine! I-I'll do it! Kagome, forgive me!" Koga said. "I'll show that monk I'm no chicken."

"I ain't afraid. Damn Miroku to hell, he'll pay for this…" Inuyasha said.

The half-demon and wolf-demon turned to each other and without further ado, kissed really really really fast on the lips. Within a millisecond, they had moved as far away from theother as possible, wiping at their mouths.

"Argh!" Inuyasha said. "I've got flea-bag all over!"

"Like it's all dandy to have puppy taste!" Koga said.

Miroku was laughing. "That was priceless!" he said. The two demons glared at him and he stopped abruptly, now actually scared for his life. "U-Umm, I-Inuyasha, it-it is your turn,"

"Good. Payback time." Inuyasha said. "Miroku, truth or dare? And know that if you pick truth, I'll kill you."

"Fine, dare!" Miroku said, thinking it better to go through humiliation and or torture than actual death. If he died, he couldn't be with Sango anymore, and he didn't want that!

"I dare you to dress up like a girl for the rest of the game. If we meet anyone, you've got to pretend you're a girl and talk and act like one." Inuyasha said.

"A girl?" Miroku said. "Tha-That's outrageous! And besides, where am I gonna get a girl's outfit?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Sango. They grinned, thinking this was wonderful. "Does that answer your question? Now, come on monk, you're not scared are you? I think you'll make a wonderful girl, then you can marry yourself." Inuyasha said.

"Fine." Miroku said, relenting after awhile. "What do I need? Ah, Sango, can I pretty please wear one of your dresses?"

"No way!" Sango said. "Kagome's got spares, were one of hers!"

"But Sango, I want to wear yours! Please, pweetie pweetie pwease??" Miroku cooed.

"Never!" Sango said.

"Yeah, Sango, let him wear yours. I don't want him in my outfits. Besides, all of mine are short, imagine Miroku in one of those. No, wait, that's even funnier. Nevermind." Kagome said. She pulled out a spare school uniform, the small green skirt and white top. She pulled out some makeup and a brush. They'd have to put his hair out of his ponytail to make him look more like a girl. "Time for dress up, Miroku." She said.

Miroku went and changed. Then, Sango and Kagome made him up, adding some eye shadow, lipstick, and blush. They brushed his hair down and then, returned to the group. After just a second, Inuyasha and Koga roared with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Miroku said in a high-pitched voice. "I think that I'm a very beautiful girl!"

More laughter.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried.

Even more laughter.

Miroku gave up. "Inuyasha, I thank you for the horrid dare." he said and curtsied like a girl.

This made Inuyasha and Koga laugh even more. Not exactly what Miroku had in mind. "Shut up!" he said, forgetting his high-pitched girly voice. "It's my turn to choose, right? Koga, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Koga said, knowing the monk was aching for revenge and didn't want to chance it.

Miroku said, returning to his girl voice, "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" (It's a stupid question, but I can't think of anything right now. It's late and I'm tired…oO)

"Um, y-yes…" Koga said. "Kagome, I'm sorry!"

"What for?" Kagome said, having not been paying attention.

"But you're my one true love!"

"Stop saying that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Koga, what are you talking about?"

"I'll always love you!"

"I told you to STOP!"

"They're at it again." Miroku said in his girly voice to Sango.

"You know, you make um, a very interesting girl…" Sango said giggling.

"Oh, dear Sango," Miroku said, taking her hands in his again. "What must of think of me? A man dressed as a woman?"

"I'm thinking you're still the same perverted monk." Sango said. "Just with a-a girly side."

"Does that mean you like me more?" Miroku said hopefully. "Because I'm not afraid of dressing up as a girl?"

"Or course not! It's just funny that's all!" Sango said. "You guys, we've stopped, let's keep on walking."

"Right! This damn game's taking our concentration off of the shards!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but it's much more fun, now! I mean, could you get Miroku to dress like a girl otherwise?" Kagome said.

"I suppose not. Hey, monk, choose!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, yes. Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kagome said.

"Wonderful. I dare you to, at the next town we go to, to run around naked screaming 'I'm a demon!'"

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed. "No way will I do that!"

"But you've gotta!" Miroku said. "It's a dare."

"You letch! You're just saying this to see Kagome naked!" Inuyasha and Koga roared.

Miroku gave a feigned hurtful expression. "I would never do that." he said.

"I'll do it." Kagome said. "But with my clothes on."

Miroku gave a sad sob, but didn't object. Kagome hoped it'd be a long, long, time until they reached a village and everyone had forgotten this dare.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Kagome said.

"Truth." the hanyou said.

"Do you really like me, or am I just a replacement for Kikyo?"


	8. Visitor

**Disclaimer:** You all know how it goes…

**Author's Note: **Hey I'm back, and I'm here with another chapter! OMG, I've got eight! I'm sooooo excited. I didn't dream this story would get to be sooo long! Well, guess what? I'm sooooooo hyper right now cuz its winter break!!! NO SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAHOO!!!!! Okay, sorry, I'm super psyched about break, and about my story. Now, I'll shut up and let you read, please review, and while you go on doing that, I'll start chapter nine!!! Which, hopefully be up soon! TTYL! SilverRose88

**Chapter Eight**

**Visitor**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a surprised and hurtful expression. "Um, well--" he began but was suddenly cut off when the group heard something rustling in the trees. Inuyasha immediately took out his sword, standing in front of Kagome. Koga went to her side as well. Sango stood ready with her hiraikotsu, and Miroku looked like an absolute idiot in the dress with his staff.

Just then, a snake-like blue thing floated out of the trees.

"A soul skimmer? (Known as soul collectors in the anime.)" Inuyasha said, lowering his sword.

"It's Kikyo." Kagome said quietly, already knowing this wouldn't be good. And, she began feeling angry. Why did Kikyo have to come now? "Come on, let's keep going. Inuyasha can stay here and talk to her." Kagome took off on the path.

"Hey, Kagome! Who said I wanted to talk to her?" Inuyasha called after her.

Kagome half-turned to face him. "When have you ever not talked to her, Inuyasha? You always do when she shows up." Kagome turned away and took off in a brisk walk.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said running after her, yelling back at the others, "Stay here! Don't come near us!" Finally catching up to Kagome, he took her arm and turned her to face him. "Why'd you run off? I said I didn't want to talk to Kikyo."

"That's never stopped you before." Kagome said. "And besides, it doesn't matter to me if you talk to her or not. Do whatever you want, Inuyasha, just go away. I want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving. And, I haven't answered the truth question. I want to tell you withouteveryone listening." Inuyasha said.

(Meanwhile:

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Sango exclaimed to Miroku.

"Don't worry, they won't find us, they're too absorbed with their love life." Miroku said, holding Koga around the shoulder and covering the demon's mouth to prevent him from yelling out.

"I don't want to get in trouble you guys!" Shippo said.

"It's okay Shippo. We're just gonna watch them!" Sango said. "We just need some food and good seating…It's like a free show!"

"Koga, stop moving!" Miroku said.

"You stupid monk! Let go of me this instant. I must save Kagome from that pup!" Koga said.

"Will you just watch, it's starting!" Sango said, moving branches out of the way to get a better view. )

"Kagome, I may have thought of you as a Kikyo replacement, but--"

THUD.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for?"

"Thank you so much for telling me about your feelings, Inuyasha. I'm thrilled." Kagome said icily, crossing her arms and turning away.

"I wasn't finished!" Inuyasha said, and Kagome turned an inch towards him. "Kagome, I told you! I don't love Kikyo, I love you!"

"Inuyasha…"

They turned around quickly and saw Kikyo walking from the forest, looking as dead and clay-like as ever.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

(Insert dramatic music here…)

Kikyo walked over and was about to speak when she turned her head a bit towards the bushes. "Come out, you fools." she said.

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed, whipping around to face the four coming out.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga appeared from their hiding place. "Damn, she found us out." Miroku said.

"You'll need a better hiding place than that to fool me, you gender confused monk." Kikyo said.

Miroku gasped like a girl and pretended to sob dramatically.

"You moron! Why the hell were you watching us?" Inuyasha yelled.

"We were just so concerned, Inuyasha." Miroku said, back in his girlish voice.

"Concerned my foot! You're an idiot!" Inuyasha said.

"Um, Inuyasha." Sango said.

"What?" he snapped.

"You said the word."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and kissed her. Miroku whistled, and gained a smack from Kagome and a bonk on the head by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, why do you put up with such moronic creatures? Come, come with me," Kikyo said, reaching her arms out for him.

"Um, we'll leave." Kagome said. "Let's um, go everyone."

"No, stay Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"But Kikyo wants to talk to you. We'll just be up a bit ahead, you can catch up lat--"

"No. Stay." he said firmly. "The rest of you, however, get lost!"

"But why? If she gets to stay, then I wanna too!" Miroku said, sounding even more like a girl.

"I'm not leaving Kagome!" Koga said.

"Get lost!" Inuyasha said again.

Sango took the two by the collar and said, "Let's go," and she dragged them off, Shippo following.

"I said, Inuyasha, that I must speak with you alone." Kikyo said. "Come, Inuyasha, let's be off, off together alone…" she said, raising her arms towards him again.

"I don't want to be alone, Kikyo. We have nothing to talk about. Do you want to be alone so you can drag me to die with you? I'm not dying with you anymore, Kikyo. I don't love you, I love Kagome, and I'm not leaving her side," Inuyasha said, stepping towards Kagome and taking her hand.

Kagome smiled up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I said, come with me!" Kikyo said.

"And I said, no. Kikyo, it's over! I'm in love with Kagome. So, go away and die in hell by yourself!" Inuyasha said. (It's so much fun to write about it! I just hope it happens sometime in the anime/manga!!! I seriously hate Kikyo with a passion and I want her to go and burn, burn, burn in hell!!!!)

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said, and they walked off.

Inuyasha and Kagome made way to the others who were waiting for them in a clearing up ahead. Just before they got there, Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome.

"What?" she said, feeling uncomfortable in the way he was watching her.

"I meant what I said, Kagome. It's over between me and Kikyo. I want to be with you." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome said, tearing. She'd waited so long to hear this. "Took you long enough." she said.

Inuyasha gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry. But, now that's all over. It's just you and me." (I love this! Awww! It's soo cute! But, it's sorta weird hearing Inuyasha saying lovey-dovey stuff like this.) "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you, too!" Kagome said and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Then, he relaxed, put his arms around her, holding her tight, hugging her back.

"AWAY, MONGREL!!!"

SLAM! THUD!

"You damn wolf! What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha said.

"My problem? You are my problem, you pathetic pup! Get away from Kagome!" Koga yelled.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha said.

"So, how'd it go?" Sango asked Kagome, pulling her away as the two enemies kept on fighting.

"Fine. It's good. I'm real happy." Kagome said, smiling.

Sango smiled, too. "But, what are you gonna do about Koga?"

"Hmm? What to do? I think I'll just left them fight. It's very entertaining." Kagome said, and Sango nodded in agreement.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry! You're probably hoping for a chapter, right? But, I'm like fresh out of ideas! I need your help badly! So, please, please, if you have any dares or truth questions, please send them to me! Just use the review thing to send them. I need some ideas, fast! Once I get some, I'll be starting the next chapter, so hurry!

And, I want to thank all of you who keep reading my story!!! I feel so loved! -

Well, that's all, if you hurry with the ideas, the chapter will be up sooner!

Love from

SilverRose88


	10. Truths

**Disclaimer: **I own no one! It's soooo sad!

**Author's Note:** YAY! I'm back, finally! I'm so so so sorry that it took so long for me to write this chapter, but it's finally here! I've got to thank Jessica for the truths because they helped me write this chapter. Thank you thank you thank you!!!! grabs and hugs

Anyway, here you go, chapter nine!!! Read and review.

SilverRose88

**Chapter Nine**

**Truths **

"So, where did we leave off?" Miroku asked in his girly voice.

"I dunno. It's actually been awhile since the last turn." Kagome said.

"Maybe we should just stop the stupid game!" Inuyasha said.

"No!" Everyone else said.

"Fine…" Inuyasha said angrily. "I'll start again. Miroku, truth or dare?"

The 'gender confused' monk put on a mock thoughtful face. "Ummm, dare!" he said brightly after a minute.

"I dare you to flirt with some guy when we get to the next village." Inuyasha said.

Miroku gave a hurtful expression. "How can I flirt with someone? It would be like selling myself!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're not really a girl, remember?"

"Huh? I'm not? Oh, right, right.." Miroku said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Just choose someone Miroku," Sango said exasperatedly.

"Oh, yes. Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Ah, truth," Kagome said.

"Okay, tell us all what happened between you and Kikyo and Inuyasha back there," Miroku said eagerly.

"You bastard! You don't need to know everything!" Inuyasha said instantly.

"But, it is part of the game. Kagome has to answer truthfully." Miroku said.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome said. "Miroku, you want to know?"

The monk nodded vigorously.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Don't worry." Kagome said. "Miroku…absolutely nothing happened. We talked. End of story."

"B-But--" Miroku said. "--something had to have happened!"

"Well, it didn't!" Kagome said angrily.

Miroku backed away, frightened. "U-Um, ne-never mind. Go and um, chose, K-Kagome…"

"Alright then. Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Truth." Sango said.

"Oh, I have one. Would you ever bear Miroku's child?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed angrily. She blushed embarrassed.

"Ah, thank you Kagome!" Miroku asked excitedly. "So, Sango, would you? Huh? Huh? Would you, would you, would you??"

"Shut up!" Sango said.

"Sango, answer the question," Kagome said.

Sango just stood there, blushing for awhile, and then said, "Um, I-I don't know, really…"

"Come on! You've got to know!" Miroku said. "Yes or no? Yes or no? Please say yes! Say yes, say yes, say yes!"

"Do you have to be so annoying?" Sango exclaimed.

"Say yes, and I'll shut up!" Miroku said.

"Fine then, yes!" Sango said.

"Yahoo!" Miroku said triumphantly and then kissed Sango, who reached up to slap him, but had to lower her hand remembering her dare. Miroku pulled away a moment later, and Sango looked like she was really fighting with herself to not strangle Miroku that second.

"Okay, moving on!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, I can't believe you asked me that question!" Sango said.

"It's payback, for all the questions you asked me!" Kagome said.

Sango gave her an angry look then said, "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Truth." the hanyou said.

"Okay, um, are you and Kagome like a couple now?" Sango asked.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why have you always got to ask questions like that?"

"Because its fun." Sango said. "So, Inuyasha, are you?"

Inuyasha looked completely confused. "Ah-um, well…"

"Don't you dare say yes, you mongrel!" Koga exclaimed. "Kagome's mine, remember? Stay away from her!"

"Will you be quiet?" Inuyasha said. "I don't know, okay? Ask Kagome."

"What? Don't ask me! I don't know either!" Kagome said.

"Well, one of you has got to know!" Sango said.

"Kagome, you seriously can't be in love with that-that pathetic pup, can you?" Koga asked.

"Argh! Just, leave me alone!" Kagome said.

"Come on, Kagome," Miroku said. "Are you and Inuyasha together?"

"Drop it! Inuyasha, quickly, chose someone!" Kagome said.

"Oh, right. Hey, flea-bag, truth or dare?" Inuyasha said.

"Dare."

"Great! I dare you to give us the jewel shards in your legs and leave us alone!" Inuyasha said.

"WHAT?" Koga roared.

"Give us the shards!" Inuyasha repeated.

"You fool! Do you actually think I'll just hand them over to you? Fight me, if you want them!" Koga said.

"Now you're talking! I'd love to fight you!" Inuyasha said, taking out his sword. "I'll finish you once and for all, and the shards will be my reward."

"I'll get rid of you, and Kagome will finally be mine!" Koga said.

"What am I? A prize?" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha! Stop fighting Koga!"

"No way am I stopping!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said fiercely. "Do you want me to s--"

"Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Good. Now come up with a different dare for Koga." Kagome said.

"Why? That dare was pretty good." Inuyasha said. But, Kagome gave him a look and he quickly changed his mind. "Al-Alright. Hey, flea-bag, I dare you to pretend you're in love with Miroku."

"What?" Koga exclaimed. "In love with that?"

"Yes, pretend you love Miroku." Inuyasha said. _ Yes, this will keep him away from Kagome!_

"I will not! I cannot love that thing! I love Kagome!" Koga said, pulling Kagome close to him.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome back. "Just do the dare! It's not that hard!"

"F-Fine!" Koga said after a minute. "I'll pretend to be in love with that." He looked over at Miroku who was girlishly batting his eyelashes.

"Chose someone Koga," Shippo said.

"Right. Kagome, truth or dare?" Koga asked.

"Truth." Kagome said.

"So, are you and Inuyasha a couple?" Koga asked.

"Not again!" Kagome said. "Koga, why do you have to ask that?"

"Because I must know if you truly love me or not, Kagome!" Koga said. "Because if you do, then I'll take you away and you can be my woman!"

"She ain't your woman now, or ever!" Inuyasha said. "Quit saying she is!"

"Kagome, answer the question, please," Koga said.

"Yes, Kagome, what's the answer?" Sango inquired, and Miroku nodded eagerly.

"I, well, um, we--that is…" Kagome stammered. _This sucks. I'm starting to resent the people here…How can I tell Koga the truth? Maybe I should just lie…No, that's no good._ Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who stared back at her.

"Let's tell them together, shall we?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "Yes." she said.

"No." Inuyasha said at the same time.

Silence.

Then, "What do you mean no?" Kagome exclaimed, turning to face him.

"What do you mean, yes?" Koga asked Kagome. "Do you really like him?"

"Inuyasha! Why did you say no?" Kagome demanded. "You really don't love me, do you? You were just lying!"

"No, Kagome! Th-That's not true!" Inuyasha said.

"They why did you say no?" Kagome said. "I can't believe you!"

"Bu-But Kagome, I-I didn't mean to say no. It-It just slipped out." Inuyasha said.

"Why couldn't the word 'yes' slip out instead?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, do you truly love this pup?" Koga said.

Kagome turned to him. "I thought I did…"

Inuyasha looked hurt. "K-Kagome!"

"SIT." she said, turning away from him.

THUD.

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha!" Kagome said again.

"Kagome, don't worry. I am terribly hurt that you love that-that pup, but I'll make you love me more!" Koga said.

"Tha-That's nice, Koga…" Kagome said absently.

"Nice going, Inuyasha," Miroku said, helping the half-demon up.

"What did I do wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're kidding right?" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha as though he were insane.

Inuyasha stared at him. "Ri-Right, of course. I'm just kidding…" he said unconvincingly.

"You are an idiot." Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said.

"Oops." Miroku said, though not looking sorry at all.

Inuyasha glared at him, and then went up to Kagome. He kissed her on the lips and then backed off.

Kagome looked surprised. "Inuyasha?" she said.

"Miroku said the word idiot." Inuyasha explained.

"So that wasn't a real kiss?" Kagome asked, angrily.

Inuyasha stepped back, frightened. "K-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, sit!" she said again.

THUD.

"Stop that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You know, he really is an idiot," Sango muttered to Miroku.

"An idiot if I ever met one." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha heard them say the word, and kissed Kagome twice. Then, before she could sit him, he said, "Kagome, it's your turn to chose someone!"

"Huh? Oh, right." she said. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Inuyasha said.

"If you didn't love me, would you have gone to hell with Kikyo?" Kagome asked.


	11. Bad Move, Boys

**Disclaimer: **The only thing that I own is this crazy storyline. Unfortunately, all of the characters do not belong to me. So sad…

**Author's Note:** Hey, chapter ten is here! First off, I really made Inuyasha a complete hopeless fool in the last chapter didn't I? Ain't it funny? Well, there's a bit more of that in this chapter too! I just find if very funny and even entertaining when guys have absolutely no idea what to do when it comes to the matters of their heart. I'm giving Inuyasha a hard time here. Oh, well, it's fun. But, don't worry, I still love him. I mean, how can you not love him? Well, I'll shut up now. Have fun! Later, SilverRose88.

**Chapter Ten**

**Bad Move, Boys**

"If you didn't love me, would you have gone to hell with Kikyo?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

The hanyou looked the most surprised in his life. He backed away a bit from Kagome, thinking, _Oh, damn it! Why did she have to ask that? _ "Um, well, I'm not anymore, so, what does it matter, r-right Kagome?" he said.

"Oooh, bad move…" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Yeah. Lets see if Kagome sits him." Sango said.

Kagome however, did not sit him, for like the first time ever. Instead, she walked up to Inuyasha and said, "What? Of course it matters! I want to know! And you better tell me the truth or else!"

"Bu-But Kagome! Why-why does it matter. I told Kikyo that I wanted to be with you, and that I won't got to hell with her! So-so, let's just put that all behind us and-and, K-Kagome?" Inuyasha backed away again, now because Kagome seemed to be emitting a dark aura around her. "K-Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…tell me the truth! Now!" Kagome demanded angrily. (Kay, I know Kagome probably wouldn't be emitting a dark aura…but, if I were her, I would be, sooo yeah. Never mind, just keep reading!)

Inuyasha looked away from her and said, very very very quietly, "Umm, m-maybe…" (AH! NOOO!!! Inuyasha you fool!)

"What?" Kagome yelped.

"What?" Sango and Miroku said. "He'd actually go to hell with Kikyo?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Apparently so.." Miroku said. "Yep, he is a complete idi--moron." Miroku changed his word halfway through because Inuyasha gave a very threatening glare his way.

"Inuyasha, you'd really go to hell with Kikyo?" Kagome said again.

"I-I dunno! I thought I would. I think I would. But-but, then, you are here and so---" Inuyasha said, uncertainly. He was blushing and looking anywhere but at Kagome.

"But, I asked if you didn't love me!" Kagome said.

"That doesn't matter! Even if I didn't love you, I don't know if I would have gone with Kikyo because I wouldn't want to leave you!" Inuyasha exclaimed, finally looking up at her.

The two stared at the other for a long time.

"W-What?" Kagome breathed.

"Nothing, forget I said it." Inuyasha said, embarrassed.

"No, what did you say? I-I want to know." Kagome said.

"God, Kagome, have you got to know everything?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome glared at him, and he backed away again. "Um, but I guess I-I can tell you…I said that even if I didn't love you, I really wouldn't know whether or not to leave with Kikyo. Because leaving with her, would mean leaving you."

Kagome smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you crying about?!" Inuyasha said, bewildered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, and hugged him.

"Ahh!" Koga exclaimed. "Get away from her!"

"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "What are you doing?"

"I said let her go!" Koga roared.

"She's the one that hugged me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What does that mean? You don't like it when I hug you?" Kagome said, removing her grasp around him.

"Huh? No! No! That's not what I meant!" Inuyasha said. "And you! Flea-bag, you're supposed to be pretending to be in love with Miroku! So, leave Kagome alone!"

Koga had obviously forgotten his dare, or had chose to forget. He turned slowly toward Miroku.

The monk looked over at him and said, "Oh! How so horrible! You're supposed to love me! And here, I see you after another girl! WAA!" Miroku began sobbing and put his face in Sango's shoulder, holding her close.

"Get off of me, now." Sango said through clenched teeth. "Go to your lover!" And she pushed Miroku over to Koga, who backed away and let Miroku fall to the ground.

"How can you be so-so cr-cruel? You say you love me, but yet, you back away!" Miroku sobbed.

"That is very scary." Kagome said to Inuyasha who nodded.

"Miroku, shut up! You're a guy, remember?" Inuyasha said, bonking Miroku on the head.

"Yes, I know, I know…" Miroku said.

"I don't think he does," Sango said.

"What's wrong with him, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I've no idea. Let-Let's just let him be for awhile." Kagome said.

"You know, he makes a better girl, if you think about it…" Koga said, and the others all nodded fervently, staring curiously at Miroku as if they'd never seen him/her before.

"Okay, moving on! Inuyasha, it's your turn to chose someone." Sango said.

"Right. Um, Shippo, truth or dare?" Inuyasha said.

"Ahh, dare." the little fox-demon said.

"Okay, I dare you to stop being so annoying." Inuyasha said. (I know Shippo isn't very annoying in my story, that's because it's hard to come up with stuff for him to say. But, Shippo is a pretty annoying little kid, especially to Inuyasha, right? So, I thought this would work. No? Oh, well…)

"But I'm not annoying!" Shippo said.

"Yes you are! So, stop bugging me all the time, got it!" Inuyasha said.

"Shippo, it's your turn to chose someone." Kagome said.

"Okay, umm, Sango, truth or dare?" Shippo asked.

The demon-slayer looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Dare,"

"I dare you to tell us your true feelings about Miroku." Shippo said. "Because we all know you won't say it otherwise."

Sango gaped at everyone, looking anywhere but at Miroku, who had stopped walking like a girl to turn and face Sango. She glanced quickly at Miroku but then looked away. He smiled.

"Saangoo!" Miroku sang. "Answer the question please!"

"Shut up!" Sango said.

"Come on, Sango, just tell us." Kagome said, enjoying this. _She always asks about my love life, know I find out about hers. _

"F-Fine…" she said after a long moment. Sango blushed, and looked directly at her shoes as she said, "I-I think--"

"No, you have to be sure." Kagome said.

Sango glared at her. "I-I l-l-love him…" she said really really quietly that it took them all about a minute to figure it out.

Kagome cheered, and said, "Finally! It's out in the open!"

"You knew?" Sango asked.

"It's obvious, Sango," Kagome said.

Miroku, who was standing a few feet away, was staring directly at Sango, and slowly smiled. "So, you've fallen for my good looks and charms?" he said, bounding over to her.

Sango looked at him and tried not to laugh at his girlishly made-up face. "Yeah…" she said quietly.

"YES!!" Miroku said, hugging her tightly.

Sango was about to hug him back when she went rigid. Miroku's hands had slowly traveled downward. "BACK AWAY YOU LETCH!!!" Sango yelled, pushing away from him. She raised her hand to slap him.

"You can't hit me, remember!" Miroku said, though backing away like a frightened puppy. "And, how can you hit the man you love?"

"Forget I ever said that! How can I love such a letch?" Sango exclaimed, ready to strike. Miroku shuddered and backed away, and tripped over a stick.

Sango laughed and helped him up.

Miroku smiled at her and slowly inched his hand over to her body.

"Touch me and you die." Sango said, glaring threateningly at him. She walked away, and said brightly, "So, my turn right? I choose Miroku."

"Dare." Miroku said.

"I dare you never to touch me again." Sango said.

"What? Bu-But San-Sango! I cannot do that! It's the way I show my undying love for you!" Miroku said.

"Find another way then!" Sango said. "Just don't touch me!"

"Hey, you guys, it's dark, can we take a break?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Yeah, let's just camp here for awhile." Koga said. "And, don't worry Kagome, I'll protect throughout the whole night!"

"If anyone's doing any protecting, it'll be me!" Inuyasha roared. "Don't you have a pack to be the leader of? Go away you flea-bag!"

"I cannot think of leaving my Kagome alone." Koga said. "I shall stay here and watch over you."

"Tha-That's nice, Koga." Kagome said. She put her backpack on the ground and leaned against it. Sango sat down beside her and Shippo cuddled between them.

Koga went off to get some firewood, and Inuyasha and Miroku sat a few feet away from the girls and Shippo, watching over them.

"Truth or dare, Inuyasha?" Miroku said suddenly.

"We ain't playing now!" Inuyasha said, staring only at Kagome. (Awwww. )

"Well, they aren't, since they are already asleep, but we can. Come on, truth or dare?" Miroku said.

"Fine, monk. Dare." Inuyasha said.

"I dare you to propose to Kagome." Miroku said simply.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed, finally turning to Miroku.

"Propose to Kagome." Miroku repeated.

"Why you--have you nothing better to do than to pry into my personal business?"

"Not really."

Inuyasha growled angrily. He stood up. "Fine, I'll do it." He walked over to Kagome's sleeping figure, prodded her, but she didn't wake. "Hey, Kagome? Kagome?" She gave a sort of groan, which the hanyou took as a 'yes?'. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Not like that!" Miroku said, hitting him on the head with his staff. "You complete moron! She has to be awake for you to--"

"For him to what?" Koga asked, rejoining the group with a armful of big logs.

"Oh, nothing important." Miroku said. The three males made a fire and sat around it. "Inuyasha, you can chose someone now."

"Oh, right. Monk, I dare you to propose to Sango." Inuyasha said.

"Gladly. I will tomorrow morning, mark my word." Miroku said confidently, though a bit unsure about what Sango would do to him. "Now, I've got a dare for the both of you."

"You can't do a dare for both of us!" Inuyasha said.

"Just shut up you pup, let's hear what the monk has to say," Koga said.

"Thank you." Miroku said. "No, I think you both will enjoy this dare."


	12. Winning Her Heart Part I: Koga's Chance

**Disclaimer: **SilverRose88 is sad to say that she owns absolutely NOTHING!

**Author's Note: **Chapter Eleven is up and I think you all will enjoy it. I sure did love writing it! Well, after this chapter, there's either one or two left, and that's all I'm planning, so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, I'll let you read. Have fun, and please review. Thanks so much to all of you who have kept through until this point! I love you all soooo much! Grabs every single person in a spine snapping hug

Byes, SilverRose88 -

**Chapter Eleven**

**Winning Her Heart**

**Part I: Koga's Chance**

"I dare you both to propose to Kagome." Miroku said.

"What?" Inuyasha and Koga exclaimed.

"Real, formal proposals." Miroku continued. "It'll be like a contest. You each have to act nicer and flatter her more and stuff like that. And then, you ask her to marry you. But, it's got to be all romantic and planned and everything. If you just ask, then you lose. And, Koga gets to ask first."

"Why him?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because Kagome said she already loves you." Miroku said. "If Koga goes first, then, maybe he'll be able to win her over once and for all."

Koga looked really excited about this.

Inuyasha, however, looked less happy. No way was he gonna let Koga ever have Kagome. He loved her, damn it, and he would have her. He was going to do this dare for sure!

"Fine, I'll do it." the hanyou said.

"Me as well." Koga said.

_And I'll win._ They both thought at the same time, looking over at the sleeping Kagome.

"Sango, will you marry me?" Miroku asked the next morning.

"What?" Sango yelped.

"Please, Sango, marry me," Miroku said.

"Um, no." Sango said bluntly.

Miroku sobbed dramatically. (Remember, he's still dressed as a girl.)

"Did you sleep well, dear Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I feel much better this morning." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha twitched.

"Kagome, h-how are you this morning?" Inuyasha asked, stepping between her and Koga.

"I-I'm fine, Inuyasha…" she said uncertainly. _He's never cared before…_ She glanced over at Sango for an explanation, but her friend just shrugged. Miroku stifled laughter.

"Come on, we should get going." Inuyasha said, and taking Kagome's hand in his, he set off, the others following.

Koga realized a moment later that Inuyasha held Kagome's hand, and practically ran over to take her other hand.

Kagome felt uncomfortable. "Um…guys?" she said uncertainly.

"What?" Inuyasha and Koga said, both acting like nothing was wrong, though shooting the other evil 'Stay away from Kagome' glances. "Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked sounding much more polite than ever.

"If there is, please let me know," Koga said, emphasizing the word 'me.'

_Don't they realize that they're both holding my hands? _Kagome wondered. "Umm, never mind…"

Miroku, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. It was just wonderful to watch Inuyasha and Koga, especially Inuyasha, make such fools of themselves. Mainly for the fact that Inuyasha hardly ever acted romantic toward Kagome, and Koga did every chance he got. So, while Kagome was very flustered, and Inuyasha and Koga kept shooting angry glances at each other, but sweet caring ones at Kagome, Miroku was watching, grinning like an absolute moron. And, Sango found him out.

"You're awfully happy for someone who just got rejected for a marriage proposal," Sango said, walking over to Miroku and hitting his head. "What did you do?"

"Why Sango, what ever do you mean?" Miroku said innocently.

"Don't you play innocent!" Sango said. "Something must have happened last night, and judging from the fact that you aren't acting stupid, must mean that you did something. So talk."

"But, I did nothing!" Miroku lied, deceiving no one.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll go and marry the Lord." Sango said, walking away from Miroku.

"No!" Miroku cried, grabbing Sango's shirt. "Sango! Don't leave me!"

"Don't touch me." Sango said, moving out of his grasp. "So, what did you do?"

Miroku quickly and quietly explained last night's events to Sango.

"You did what?" Sango said. "Can you imagine what Kagome could do to them, to you, if and when she realizes this was all a dare?"

Miroku shuddered, having not at all thought of this. "Oh, well, she might never find out. I think it'll be fun to watch them at it. This will be a very interesting journey."

"Well, I suppose, it will be pretty entertaining, won't it?" Sango said.

"So, you won't tell?" Miroku asked.

"No, not now at least. Let's have some fun and keep scores on the two boys." Sango said.

"Hey, it's my turn to chose someone, right?" Inuyasha said.

"Sure, go ahead Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you say no to everything Koga asks you." Inuyasha said. (If you don't get it, this way she has to say no when he proposes.)

"You stupid pup! That isn't fair!" Koga said.

"Too bad." Inuyasha said.

"Um, whatever. I'll do it." Kagome said. "Koga, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What happened last night? Because you two are acting oddly strange." Kagome said.

Koga blinked. "Well, um, the-the only thing is that we dared M-Miroku to propose to Sango. That's all Kagome!" Koga lied.

"Are you sure? Because why would that make you guys act all weird?" Kagome said.

"Really, Kagome, that is all that happened." Koga said earnestly.

"All right. You're turn."

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Koga said.

"Me, again? Dare." Kagome said.

"I dare you to say no to everything Inuyasha asks you." Koga said.

"Not again!" Kagome said. "Can I say anything for myself? Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sango said.

"Why did you say no to Miroku's proposal?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed. "Ah, well, it-it's not like I wouldn't ever ma-marry him…it's just that, I don't want to be married right now. And, I kinda suspected that it was a dare, so it wasn't really true."

"I know. If someone proposed to me because of a dare, I'd hurt them soo bad, they'd think they were dead." Kagome said.

At these words, Sango looked over at Miroku with a 'I told you so' glance, and Inuyasha and Koga looked a bit frightened.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed. "Dare."

"I dare you to say whatever you want when Koga and Inuyasha ask you something," Sango said.

"Thank you!" Kagome said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha and Koga exclaimed. "Sango!"

"Oh, shut up." she said. Then, muttered quietly as she passed them by, "You don't want Kagome knowing what's going on, do you?" She smiled, and joined Kagome and Shippo in the front of the group.

Inuyasha and Koga turned sharply toward Miroku. "You told her?" they said angrily, and hit him on the head.

"Miroku, truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Truth," Miroku said.

"Do you have a girlfriend? An actual girlfriend." Kagome said.

"Ah, well…" Miroku said, thinking. After a few seconds, he said, "Um, I've got about fifteen…" (Who knows if this is really true, but it is Miroku, so maybe he's got like other girlfriends. Or, at least a whole ton of girls who are in love with him…)

Everyone sweatdropped.

Sango stared coldly at Miroku. "Oh, I see then." she said, turning her back on the moronic monk.

"B-But Sango!" Miroku said. "Y-You're number one in my heart!"

"Out of how many others? 20? 30?" Sango asked.

Miroku tilted his head, and looked thoughtful. "Umm, I think so…" he said unconvincingly.

"Whatever." Sango said.

"B-But, I really do love you!" Miroku said, pathetically.

"Mmmhmm." Sango said.

"Miroku, chose before you make a complete moron of yourself," Kagome said.

"Oh, all right. Um, Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Miroku said.

"Truth." the hanyou said.

"If Kagome and Kikyo were in danger, who would you save first?" Miroku asked.

There was a moment's silence as the words sunk in. Inuyasha then looked as though he'd like nothing better than to slice off Miroku's head. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, not once removing her eyes from him. Miroku was trying not to smile, _This will speed up their proposal processes, _he thought.

"We're waiting," Sango said. She, too, thought this would help him win points. That is, if he said the right thing.

Inuyasha let out a low growl. Then, he turned to face Kagome. "I'd save Kagome first." he said.

She smiled up at him, and he returned it.

Koga saw them smiling at each other, and said loudly, stepping in front of Inuyasha, "Kagome, you look so wonderful today. And right now, with the sun shining on your face, it looks like heaven." (God, I wish someone would say something like that to me!)

Kagome blinked. "I-um, t-thank you, Koga." she said.

Koga grinned. Inuyasha snarled.

"I think you look real nice today too, Kagome!" Inuyasha said quickly.

Kagome blinked again. _What was going on?_ "Thanks." she said, feeling like she was being set up.

Miroku and Sango were fighting the urges to laugh.

"Kagome, I hope that someday soon you will realize that you are better off with me." Koga was saying as the group starting off again. "I want you to be with me forever, as the queen of my pack."

"Koga?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"You would make me the happiest being on earth if you were by my side." Koga said.

"That's a point for Koga," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Inuyasha ain't looking too happy." Miroku said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, and she turned to face him. "Don't ever go live with him, because-because--"

"Because what?" Kagome asked.

"Because, I'd go crazy." Inuyasha said. "Don't leave me."

Kagome was speechless.

"I think that's worth double points, don't you?" Miroku said.

"Yeah. That was so unlike Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Oh, I'm loving this." Miroku said.

Koga grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away from Inuyasha. "Kagome, when I'm with you, I feel like the luckiest man on the planet. Please don't take that feeling away from me."

"D-Do I really do that?" Kagome asked. "Koga, you are so nice."

Inuyasha cringed. He grabbed Kagome and brought her away. "Why are you flirting--I mean…" Inuyasha stopped abruptly when he saw Miroku shaking his head. "I mean, Kagome, I love being with you, and I-I would hate it if you ever left my side."

_What the heck is going on? I mean, Koga's always been like this, but Inuyasha…why's he acting like this? He-He never flatters me…Not that I'm complaining…_ "Inuyasha, I'm not leaving." Kagome said.

He smiled at her. "Good." he said. "Come on," and then walked off, with Koga scowling after them.

Koga ran up to Kagome, shoving Inuyasha aside once again. He took her hands and said, "Kagome, you're so beautiful that not even the brightest star can compare."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Oooh, that-that was worth at least ten." Miroku said, marking points on a little sheet of paper.

"Ten? I was thinking like twenty." Sango said. "It was so romantic."

"So, if I said stuff like that to you, you'd love me more?" Miroku asked eagerly.

"Nope." Sango said bluntly.

Miroku sobbed.

"What's Inuyasha going to say to that?" Shippo asked.

"Lets watch and see. It'll be a tough act to follow." Sango said.

"And, Inuyasha is just so stupid…" Miroku said.

Inuyasha indeed looked stupid; he was gawking over at Koga and Kagome, with his mouth hanging open, and eyes wide and twitching. _What-What do I say to THAT? That was good! _

Kagome, meanwhile, looked around Koga over at Inuyasha, expecting him to say something, because the two of them had just been going back and forth. But, he didn't say anything. Nothing. Not one single word. That idiot. Kagome turned back to Koga with a smile. "Thanks Koga," she said sweetly, taking his hand and walking off.

Koga was very pleased and gave Inuyasha a very triumphant look as they passed.

Inuyasha winced. _Damn, damn, damn!_ _That bastard's beating me! _

"Inuyasha! Go do something!" Shippo said popping out from behind him. "You can't let Koga beat you!"

"Stay out of this you little brat!" Inuyasha said. "Remember your dare, don't bug me!"

"But, Shippo's right, Inuyasha. Koga is by far winning." Sango said, and Miroku nodded as he was keeping score.

"What are you doing, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm, this? It's nothing, Inuyasha." Miroku said hastily, trying to hide the sheet of paper.

But Inuyasha was faster. He grabbed the monk's wrist and took the paper from his grasp. He opened it and let out a growl. "Why the hell have I got only five points?" he roared.

"Well, no offense, Inuyasha, but Koga is just far better at this than you are," Miroku said.

Sango nodded. "It's true."

"But I have five! And-And that wolf's got…fifteen?!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, the last one was worth about ten points, it was so good," Sango explained.

"And, if you'd at least said something instead of standing there like a complete fool, then, maybe you would have some more points." Miroku said.

"Yeah, but--I don't know what to say." Inuyasha said sadly, staring after Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it's your turn to chose." Kagome said.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said, having clearly forgotten because he'd been staring beadily at Koga and Kagome for the past few minutes. "Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sango said.

"I dare you to actually be nice to Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"B-But how can I? I'm hardly ever nice to him." Sango said, looking over at Miroku, who was grinning. "F-Fine." she relented a moment later and Miroku let out a happy cry. "Koga, truth or dare?"

"Truth." the wolf-demon said.

"Um, why do you want Kagome to be your woman?" Sango asked.

"Hey! That's the same as that dare you had him do before." Inuyasha said. "Pledging his undying love for Kagome."

"No, it's not the same. It's different." Sango said.

"Yes it is the same!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Fine, Koga, give us completely different and new reasons." Sango said.

"Do you want him to win?" Inuyasha muttered to Sango. "Why the hell are you helping him?"

"I'm not. I just thought that'd be a fun question to ask." Sango said pleasantly.

Inuyasha scowled. "Feh. Whatever." he said.

Koga, meanwhile, had taken Kagome's hands and was staring right at her. "I want Kagome to be my mate because she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is beautiful and smart and strong and independent and nice and just the greatest woman I've ever met."

Kagome was staring at Koga, eyes wide, mouth slack. _He sounds so serious…_

"I love everything about her and I want her to be with me always. And, I know I love her with my heart and I could make her the happiest girl on the planet if she became mine." Koga said.

Kagome was slowly realizing something. "Um, K-Koga what are you saying?" she asked, feeling the most flustered in her life.

"Kagome, will you marry me?" Koga asked.


	13. Winning Her Heart Part II: Inuyasha's Tu...

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back with chapter 12! I think you'll like this one, its one of my favorites. We see a lot of Inuyasha being clueless about what to say to Kagome, and Miroku and Sango being pretty amusing, in my opinion. There's some fighting between our favorite couple, but don't worry, it all turns out okay in the end. Now, I wants to say one thing before I let ya all read, some of you wonderful reviewers are saying that it's just weird for Kagome and Inuyasha to get married, and I know that too, but a reviewer asked to make that a dare, so I tweaked it by making it a contest between Koga and Inuyasha. Believe me, it would be very strange if Kagome and Inuyasha got married because like if they like had kids or something, the baby would be like only one-fourth demon and that's crazy. The only way they could ever get hitched is if Inuyasha becomes full human with the shikon jewel, but we know he can't do that, because Inuyasha just has to be a half-demon, it's the way of life.

Well, sorry for that loooong note, but I just wanted to get that's out.

Now read! And review!

Thanks to you all for reading so far!

SilverRose88

**Chapter 12**

**Winning Her Heart**

**Part II: Inuyasha's Turn**

Silence.

Silence for a long time.

Kagome felt like if someone blew breath at her, she'd fall over. Had she just been proposed to? She looked at Koga, who was still staring intently at her. "Ah-um, well…"

"It's all right, take your time." Koga said.

_What am I supposed to say? I don't want to hurt Koga's feelings! B-but I'm only fifteen! And-and I love Inuyasha! _Kagome thought.

"Ooh, his proposal was just as good as I thought it would be." Sango said to Miroku.

"I'm thinking he's going to win." Miroku said. "But, maybe Inuyasha will surprise us all and beat this."

"I don't think he could do that." Sango said, shaking her head.

"What the HELL are you two mumbling about?" Inuyasha demanded storming over to the two humans. "Adding more points to Koga's side are you?"

"Actually, we haven't yet. Thanks for reminding us." Miroku said, taking out the slip of paper.

"No you don't!" Inuyasha said, and snatched the scoreboard and ripped it up. "There." he said satisfactorily.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "That's not very nice."

"Doesn't matter, Miroku. We know the points by heart anyway," Sango said.

"Argh! Will you two stop it with all these points!" Inuyasha said. "Winning Kagome's heart isn't something for you two to enjoy! Just butt out, will you?"

Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha with curious glances, then turned to each other and started muttering, "How many points do you think Koga just got?"

"I don't know. It was really good."

"But, it could have been better."

"You're right."

Inuyasha was slowly pulsing and then stomped away muttering, "Fools, the both of them." Inuyasha walked closer to Kagome and Koga and was watching them closely.

"Umm, Koga, I-I don't know what to say…" Kagome said. "I-I never thought I'd actually be proposed to when I'm only fifteen."

"Please, Kagome, say yes. I will be the happiest man on earth if you were my bride. My days would be brighter and I would never cease to enjoy seeing your smiling face." Koga said.

Kagome shook her head. "I-I'm really sorry, Koga. B-But, I-I can't marry you." she said, sadly.

Koga looked extremely crestfallen. He had a sad look in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry Koga. I-I like you and all, but-but, I don't love you, and even if I did, I couldn't get married now. I-I'm only fifteen." Kagome said. "I'm sorry. Don't hate me."

Koga straightened up and let her hands fall out of his. He let a small smile cross his lips. "Kagome, I could never hate you." he said.

Kagome smiled up at him, and let out a small sigh. "Thanks Koga."

"No problem." he said. "But, I'll always love you Kagome. And, maybe someday, you'll be able to love me back."

"Maybe." she said, though knowing it would never happen. She looked over at Inuyasha, who quickly glanced away, not wanting to get caught that he had been staring directly at her the whole while. She smiled. "Let's keep on going you guys." she said.

"Koga, it's your turn to chose someone." Sango said.

"Ah, yes. Um, Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sango said.

"I dare you to act like you and Miroku are actual lovers," Koga said.

"WHAT?" Sango yelled, blushing.

"Thank you Koga for such a wonderful dare!" Miroku said happily.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" Sango kept muttering, while moving as far away from Miroku as possible.

"Sango! The love of my life, come heeere!" Miroku said, walking towards her.

"Kagome, hide me!" Sango said.

"Nope. This is funny." Kagome said. "Go on, go to your lover,"

"Kagome!" Sango hissed.

Kagome just shrugged. "He's not going to leave you alone, so might as well just do the dare," Kagome said.

"But I don't want to!" Sango said.

"But, didn't you say you loved Miroku? You aren't really acting like it are you?" Kagome said.

"Just forget that." Sango said. "Oh, no, he's coming."

Miroku appeared at their side and took Sango's hand, pulling her close to him, and putting an arm around her. "Ahh, finally, I dare I really really enjoy,"

"Sango, choose someone," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, right. Um, Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango said.

"Dare," Kagome said.

"I dare you to go out on a date with Hojo when you return to your time. And, we need proof, so take pictures and bring back anything that he gives you so we can all see," Sango said.

"What? Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Are you trying to keep us apart, Sango? What kind of a dare is that?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's a fun dare," Sango said.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha said. "Kagome, don't go out with him!"

"Bu-But it's a dare." Kagome said.

"So you want to go out with him?" Inuyasha said.

"I didn't say that!"

"But, that's what you meant!"  
"No, it's not!"

"But you just said you'd go!"

"I didn't!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Trouble in paradise…" Miroku said to Sango, hugging her closer to his side.

"Was it ever paradise?" Sango said.

"Come to think of it, nope, never." Miroku said. "But, our love is truly paradise!"

"Let go of me you letch!" Sango said, trying to escape from his grasp, but Miroku held on.

"Someone shut them up." Shippo said.

"Totally juvenile." Sango said, shaking her head.

"You guys!" Miroku said. "Stop it!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to Miroku, and both said at the same time angrily, "Stay out of this, it's not your problem!" And Inuyasha shoved Miroku out of the way, and the monk tripped over his heels and fell to the ground.

"Oh, Sango, come heal my injuries with your kiss!" Miroku said eagerly.

"Hmph!" Sango said, turning away from him, and trying to drag Kagome away from Inuyasha. "Come on!" she said.

"No! I want to get this straight!" Kagome said. "How can he think that I like Hojo when I said I loved him?"

"Who knows? His mind is that of a beetle." Sango said.

"…That's true…" Kagome couldn't help but agree.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Anyway, Kagome, it's your turn to choose," Koga said kindly walking up to her.

"Oh, um, Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Kagome said.

"Truth, I guess," Inuyasha said.

"All right. Um, what did you feel when Koga proposed to me?" Kagome asked.

A moment's silence.

"Ah-ah-um…" Inuyasha said uncertainly. "Well…about that…"

"Yes?" Kagome egged on.

"I-I hateditandIwantedtotearthatbastardapartwithmybearhands,ormytetsaisuga." Inuyasha said in one long breath, so that all the words were jumbled together. (Translation: I hated it and I wanted to tear that bastard apart with my bear hands, or my tetsaisuga.)

Kagome and the others stared at him in another moment's silence.

"That definitely credits at least five points," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Five? I was thinking three. He didn't say it clearly enough." Miroku said, marking points onto a piece of paper.

"Where the hell did you get more paper?" Inuyasha demanded, snatching it from their hands and reading it. "I've only got eight? I only got three more points! An-And why the hell did Koga get more? He's at twenty now!"

"Well, unlike you, Koga is still nice to Kagome, whereas you started yelling at her about Hojo." Sango said. "If you hadn't and had kept your cool, then maybe you'd have more points. But, well, that's not the case."

"Don't worry. We gave you three points for what you just said. If you hadn't said anything, we would have taken the points away and you'd be at zero." Miroku said.

"So be happy that you've got some points!" Shippo piped up.

"You three are on my last nerve!" Inuyasha roared, tearing up the piece of paper.

"Ah, well, there goes another scoreboard." Miroku said sadly staring at the shreds of paper on the ground.

"We'll just ask Kagome for another sheet." Sango said.

"No you won't!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Stop marking points!"

"Quit yelling, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "It's your turn now."

"Miroku, truth or dare?" Inuyasha said.

"Dare," the monk said.

Inuyasha got this little gleam in his eyes. "Great. Remember that dare I gave you about flirting with some guy at the next village? Well, I now dare you to flirt with at least five guys."

"F-Five?" Miroku said. "B-But that is so sinful!"

"Like you haven't committed sins before, huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, right…" Miroku said not able to disagree. "B-But that's not my fault! Musshin taught me all of those sins!"

"Quit complaining! You've got to do the dare, got it?" Inuyasha said. "Even if it is a sin, though that's never stopped you before, has it?"

"No, no, it has not." Miroku said shaking his head. "Well, my turn, right? Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the hanyou said.

"I dare you to tell us all of your wonderful feelings for Kagome," Miroku said with the same devious gleam that Inuyasha just had in his eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Tell us, tell Kagome, all of your hearts deepest feelings for her." Miroku said.

"W-Well, my-my feelings for Kagome is that I love her." Inuyasha said.

"But, that can't be all, can it?" Sango asked. "I mean, Koga went on and on about every little thing. You do want more points, don't you?" she asked quietly as she passed him by, standing beside Kagome, who was watching Inuyasha very very closely, so if he said the wrong thing, she'd be ready to sit him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning to her.

"Yes?" she said expectantly.

"I-I-I-um, you're really nice…you are a pretty good fighter, but not as great as Kikyo…" Inuyasha said but then realized at moment too late that wasn't the right thing to say.

"WHAT?" Kagome erupted.

"No-no, Kagome, that-that wasn't what I meant!" Inuyasha said.

"But you said it!" Kagome yelled. "So, you must have meant it!"

"B-But I-I didn't mean to say it!" Inuyasha said. "You are a good fighter, really, but-but Kikyo was just better."

"I can't believe you!" Kagome said. "You really don't love me, do you? If all you do is compare me to-to that clay witch, then-then, maybe I don't need you either!"

A very long silence followed in which Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, Sango and Miroku stopped marking points to look up at the fighting couple, and Koga tried hard not to look happy about all this. Inuyasha, however, was slowly becoming more and more depressed. His ears drooped and he looked down at his feet.

"Ohmygod…"Kagome breathed. "Inuyasha--I-I didn't mean that…"

"But you said it," Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, fine, whatever, let's just keep on going." Inuyasha said, walking off and taking lead again. Though he said he didn't care, no one believed him one bit.

"Inuyasha, wa-wait!" Kagome cried, taking off at a run after him.

"So, are we taking or giving points?" Miroku asked Sango as they followed the others.

"Um, let-let's just leave the points. He looked really sad." Sango said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Miroku said.

"It's all your fault. Do you realize that because of your dare that they might not speak to one another anymore?" Sango said angrily to Miroku.

"B-But it's not like I meant for it to happen! I just wanted him to say everything, get more points, and then win Kagome's heart! It's not my fault that moron compared her to Kikyo. He knows she hates being compared to her." Miroku said.

"Yeah, well, let's just keep off on the points until they make up," Sango said.

Inuyasha kept on walking even though Kagome was running after him and calling his name.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome said, finally catching up to him and taking his hand. "Look, I-I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean to say that."

"Then why did you say it?" Inuyasha said.

"Well, you said that Kikyo thing too, didn't you?" Kagome asked.

"Ah-um, b-but that's different!" Inuyasha said.

"How so?"

"What you said hurt a lot more." Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt her heart squeeze. "Oh, Inuyasha…I-I really am sorry. I-I wouldn't hurt you, I love you."

Inuyasha stopped to look at her. "What was that?" he said somewhat gleefully.

"Don't push your luck," Kagome said.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Inuyasha said.

"Dunno." Kagome said absently. "So, aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked at her curiously. "Forgetting what?"

Kagome glared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, seriously. What am I forgetting?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you!" Kagome said and then took off.

The hanyou stared after her for a moment and then he slowly realized. "Oops." he said, and ran up to Kagome, and took her hand. "Kagome, I'm sorry, okay? But you can never be like Kikyo."

"What?" Kagome said angrily.

"You can't because you're already so much better," Inuyasha said with a smile and Kagome smiled back.


	14. The Village

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone.

**Author's Note:** It's here, the last final chapter of Truth Or Dare In Feudal Japan!!!! It's soooo SAD!!!! cries sadly in the corner

I just want to thank you all for coming this far. I love you all so much for you loyalty.

I hope you enjoy this last chapter, I loved this one a lot, it's a bit more romantic, but it is pretty funny. Or at least I thought so.

Well, here you go, have fun, and please review.

Laters, SilverRose88

**Chapter 13 **

**The Village**

"So, that was about ten points?" Miroku said.

"Yeah, that's about it. Then, he's at eighteen, and he can't yell at us anymore," Sango said.

"Yep, it all works out," Miroku said. "Come on, let's get out of the trees, they itch my beautiful skin."

"What beautiful skin?" Sango and Shippo said together.

"Come on, Koga, let's go," Miroku said.

"How can I leave now? When my Kagome has gotten together with that pup?" Koga said.

"Don't worry, he hasn't proposed yet, remember?" Miroku said.

"Ah, you're right. Okay, let's go! I can still win over my Kagome's heart!" Koga said walking out of the trees, Sango, Shippo and Miroku following.

"Do you know if there's a village nearby, Inuyasha? I really need to rest," Kagome asked as the group all rejoined.

"Kagome's right. I'm famished as well," Sango said.

"How am I supposed to know if there's a village nearby?" Inuyasha said. "Just keep walking and we should be getting close."

"Inuyasha, it's your turn to chose someone," Miroku said.

"Huh? Oh, um, Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"If you love Miroku, why are you so mean to him?"

"Well, about that…" Sango said and looked over at Miroku. "…It's just fun, and I hate him whenever he's so lecherous,"

"Sango!" Miroku cried. "Y-You-You ha-hate m-me?"

"When you're so lecherous!" she said, snatching her hand from his since he was stroking it. "And when you're so annoying. Anyway, Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Why do you hate Kikyo?"

A moment's silence.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha quickly, then turned her gaze back to Sango. "Well, um, I guess because Inuyasha loved her before and loved her even when she was brought back to life but she is really dead and made of clay!" Kagome said quietly, but angrily.

Everyone stared at Kagome and she blushed.

Then, Inuyasha turned to her and said softly, "I don't love her anymore. You know that, right? I love you,"

Kagome smiled up at him. "I know," she said.

"That's another point, right?" Sango said. "He's doing really good now."

"Guess he finally realized what it all means," Miroku said.

"Good for him," Sango said and she and Miroku smiled at the hanyou who then noticed he was being watched.

"What are you two grinning about?" Inuyasha demanded, blushing a little. "You've got something to say? Then say it!"

"No, not really," Miroku said, the two still smiling pleasantly as if they knew something the hanyou did not.

"Stop giving me that look! What are you hiding? I'm going to--"

"Hey look! I think I see a village!" Kagome suddenly cried.

"Where?" Inuyasha said, turning around to where Kagome was pointing.

Just off in the distance was the makings of a village.

"Yes!" Sango said. "Let's go!"

Now leading the group, Kagome and Sango were enthusiastically walking towards the small feudal Japan village. After another ten minutes or so of walking, the group made it to their destination.

"Ahh." Sango breathed. "Rest and relaxation."

"Yes! We can rest together in the warmth of each other's presence!" Miroku said happily, reaching for Sango.

"No! You stay away. Far away!" Sango warned threateningly, pointing at finger at him.

"B-B-But-But S-Sango!"

"No."

Miroku sobbed.

Kagome stretched, laughing at the couple, and decided she needed to take a bath. _How do people here live without bathing? My clothes are dirty too, and Miroku's wearing my extra pair, which I'm gonna burn once his dare's over. _

"Let's see if we can find someplace to spend the night," Inuyasha said.

The group walked around for awhile until they spotted a rather large well-kept looking house. They talked to the people who owned it and were able to spend the night. Sango went off to find a place to rest, far from Miroku who was stealthily trying to follow her; Koga sat outside watching the villagers; Shippo had gone off with Sango; Inuyasha was sitting outside as well; and Kagome was able to take a bath.

Awhile later, Kagome returned wearing a pink flowered kimono (whatever it is) and feeling much better.

"Hey, you're wearing a kimono, Kagome," Sango said, noticing her enter the room.

"Yeah, my clothes are dirty so they are being washed," Kagome said.

"You could have taken these back!" Miroku said.

"But you still have a dare to do," Kagome said.

"Oh, right." Miroku said, having obviously forgotten.

"And besides, when you take them off, I'm burning them. I don't want those clothes back." Kagome said, and Sango laughed. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Outside." Sango said, and Kagome got up and walked outside to find the hanyou.

The hanyou was sitting on the opposite end of the house, away from Koga, and looked up when he saw Kagome come up. His eyes dilated at the sight of her. (She's supposed to look like different, but pretty…if that makes sense.)

"Hi, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha just stared at her for awhile. "A-Ah, um, you look different…" he said stupidly.

"Wha--" Kagome was saying when Koga came over and interrupted them.

"Is that how you speak to a lady?" Koga said angrily to Inuyasha. Turning to Kagome he said, holding her hands, "Kagome, you look absolutely wonderful in that outfit. It makes you even more beautiful than you already are."

Kagome blinked. "A-Ah, um, t-thanks Koga…" she said, trying not to blush.

Inuyasha snarled, "That creeepp.." under his breath.

"So, another two points for Koga, right?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yep," Sango said.

"I think so too," Shippo said.

"Inuyasha definitely didn't get anything for that 'you look different' comment. How pathetic could he be?" Sango said.

"I just don't know. He just keeps surprising me. Sometimes with the brilliant things he says, and other times…a lot of times…most of the time, he surprises me with how absolutely moronic he is," Miroku said, and Shippo nodded fervently at his side.

"Oh, hey, Miroku, you have to do your dare," Kagome said.

"And you have to do yours," Miroku said, grinning and joining them outside, Sango and Shippo following.

"Oh, right." Kagome said gloomily. "This will be a horrible dare."

"Well, lets get it over with," Miroku said, taking off towards the center of the village, Koga, Sango, and Shippo following.

"Coming?" Kagome said to Inuyasha a bit more stiffly than she meant. His 'you look different' comment had sort of stung. She turned to leave, but Inuyasha caught her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that," Inuyasha said, and Kagome looked up at him, surprised. "You do look different, but nice." And, he smiled, and Kagome smiled back.

Once at the center of the town, where most of the villagers were, Kagome and Miroku got ready to do their dares.

"I hate you for this," Kagome said to Miroku, who was girlishly batting his eyelashes at the men who were passing by.

"And I hate him for this," Miroku said glaring at Inuyasha who was trying not to look too happy about seeing Miroku do this. "Well, should we start?"

"On the count of three," Kagome said. "1...2...3...GO!" And, as Miroku went off to find young men, Kagome sucked in a breath, threw up her arms, and ran, screaming, "I AM A DEEEEMOOON!!! COME GET MEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Hey there handsome, what's your name?" Miroku said, walking up to a young man. "I am Mirok-ka, Miroka. That is my name." Miroku batted his eyelashes, and was smiling girlishly and tried to be flirtatious.

The man stared at Miroku. "You are a girl?" he asked, astounded.

"Of course I am!" Miroku said in his high-pitched voice. He moved closer to the man who was backing away. "Now, come and give me a kiss!" he said, moving closer until the man was backed into a wall and then ran away, fast.

"WAH! Why-Why do they always do that?" Miroku sobbed, covering his face.

"Oh, hey lady, why are you crying?" Another man said, coming up from behind and turning Miroku around.

"Finally, a man with sensitivity!" Miroku said, uncovering his face and looking up at the man, who shuddered violently and took a step back in horror.

"Y-You ca-can't be a g-girl!" he said. "G-G-Girls are pretty!" and with that, he too, ran off.

"B-But I am pretty!" Miroku cried after him.

At this, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Koga only laughed harder. Sango had tears in her eyes from crying so hard, and Inuyasha was having the time of his life. He looked over at Kagome, who was still yelling 'I'm a demon' as she continued down the town.

But, just then, a villager said, "A demon! Haven't you heard? She is a demon!"

"After her!" another yelled.

"Get your weapons and kill her!"

"There won't be a demon in our town!"

The villagers all went off to their homes and returned with arrows and pitchforks. Kagome, realizing what was going on, stopped and stared.

"N-No, wait! I-I'm not a demon!" she said frantically.

"Kill her!" they all yelled, and charged after Kagome, who screamed loudly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Koga both yelled, taking off to save her.

Inuyasha got to her first, and stood before her, and took out his Tetsasuiga and pointed it at the villagers. "Step another foot closer, and I'll tear you apart." he said through clenched teeth.

"But she's a demon!" someone said.

"And, so is this one! We must kill them both!" the head villager said.

"N-No, wait!" someone cried. "L-Look at _that_! That _thing_ is far more of a demon than these two," The young boy was pointing at none other than Miroka, who was on her last fling, with a guy who was cowering beneath her since she'd called her a 'him.'

"So, you don't think I'm pretty?" Miroku cried. "You-You think I'm ugly?"

"Th-Think? I _know_ you're ugly!" the man said. "Have you looked in a mirror lately? You are hideous!"

"WAHH!!!" Miroku bawled. "You are soo hurtful! Here I am, an innocent girl by the name of Miroku-ka, Miroka, and-and-and, all you do is m-make fun of me!! WAAH!!!"

"You are definitely right, boy." the head villager said. "That _THING_ is absolutely a demon. And, _IT'S_ going after that man. Come on, we must kill _IT_!"

"CHARGE!!" the mob yelled, running at full speed after Miroku, who then was what was happening and gave a very girlish shriek and started running in the opposite direction.

"Come on, we should probably go save him," Kagome said, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine,"

"Okay, then come with me," he said and took her hand, leading her the other way and towards the small creek flowing by the crop field. They had to walk a little while to get there, and when they did, Kagome felt tired because of all the running. She sat on a large rock and Inuyasha stood before her.

"What is all this about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, I have something I need to say," Inuyasha said.

Kagome then realized that he was acting a bit strange, like he was nervous or something. She didn't ever remember Inuyasha being nervous about anything ever. It surprised her. He was glancing around everywhere, once in awhile meeting her gaze, but then turning away. Kagome smiled at him encouragingly. "Sure, what is it?"

Inuyasha looked at her and all the feelings he felt for her clogged his heart and throat and he suddenly couldn't speak. He'd been thinking about this little by little the day Miroku had told him, and that afternoon while he'd been waiting outside, he'd thought more about it. Even if nothing ever happened, even if what he said led to nothing, he had to say it. Now, however, not because of the dare. Now, it was because he felt he needed to. He just had to ask her, and tell her exactly how he felt.

"Kagome, I-I'm not really sure why, b-but the heavens have given me the greatest gift in the world. They gave me you," he said softly, staring through his amber-gold eyes deeply into Kagome's brown ones which were slowly widening in unexpected shock. "And, I know that I've given you a hard time with a lot of things, and that I might not be the smartest guy in the world, or-or the type who can say really good things about you, like Koga, but…wh-what I'm trying to say is that I don't think that there's anyone in the world who loves you more than I do. And, I want to be with you always, and I want you to be with me. Please, Kagome, w-will you marry me?"

Kagome had never had this feeling before. Her heart fluttered like the wind, soaring about in the crisp early evening sky. She felt tears in her eyes, and like the world had momentarily went still. As if she was alone in a fantasy universe with the one guy she could ever love, Inuyasha. She looked up at him, and felt the tears slide down her cheeks, and her heart beating the fastest ever. These were the nicest most precious things Inuyasha, that anyone, had ever said to her, and she knew how much she loved him, and wanted to be with him. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

"Inuyasha…I-I don't know what to say…" Kagome began. "I love you, and I want to be with you, bu-but marriage? I-I'm only fifteen, I-I'm still a kid and--"

"And, so, I'll wait for you," Inuyasha interrupted, pulling Kagome to her feet.

"W-What?" she said.

"I-I'll wait for you." Inuyasha repeated with a small smile.

Kagome smiled too, and more tears rolled down her cheek, which Inuyasha slowly wiped away with his hand. "Oh, Inuyasha…" she said quietly, as he pulled her close and for the first real time, they kissed each other tenderly on the lips.

"I love you," Kagome breathed when they pulled apart, now feeling extremely exhilarated.

"I love you, too," Inuyasha said, feeling as though nothing in the world could be better than this.

"U-Um, n-not to ruin the moment, but the villagers are running this way, and they're still chasing Miroku." Kagome said. "I-I think we should go quickly before they come after us, too,"

"You're right," Inuyasha said. "Let's go,"

"Together?" Kagome asked.

He smiled. "Together,"

THE END!!!

**Author's Note:** WAHHHH!!! It's over!!! OMG! It's over! What a feeling to finally finish a fanfic! This was my first Inuyasha fanfic, and the first one I ever finished, and I loved it.

I have to thank all you wonderful reviewers who have read my story from day one till now. I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH!!!! grabs everyone really really really hard while sobbing dramatically

And, I know, I know, it is soooo definitely not like Inuyasha to say anything that I wrote up there, but I thought it would be cute, and it would be like the coolest thing to be the one who gets that said to.

Well, it's over, Truth Or Dare In Feudal Japan, and I'm sooo glad you all read it! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!

So, keep a lookout for SilverRose88, I'll be starting some other fics later!

Until then, with lots of love,

SilverRose88


End file.
